Friendship and Trust
by Roosha Son
Summary: A little twist to Dragonball Z. Vegeta is jealous of two girls who used to work for Frieza. These girls are of a different species, Colorless.
1. Intro

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows. I don't even have my own house yet._

_This is my first story. It's based on my best friend and I, but I didn't put our actual names, of course. I had to alter some of our personalities though, to fit in the fanfic._

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Lightning zigzags through the air and magma forces its way out of the ground while two powerful fighters battle on the soon-to-explode planet Namek. Goku is finally Super Saiyan and matching Frieza blow for blow. The Earth Dragon is resurrecting all who were killed by Frieza.

Halfway across the planet, inside Frieza's ship are two teenage girls. One girl, Jessie, is fair skinned with brown, long hair. The other, Cathy, has a little darker complexion with black, shoulder length hair. Both girls are locked in room labeled "FOR DESTRUCTION ONLY". They are sitting across from each other, face-to-face, telepathically speaking to one another. When the conversation is over, a mischievous smirk shows on both faces.

They each extend a hand toward the other. Their hands change and become gray, scaly claws. An electric cloud forms between their hands, and through telekinesis, Cathy moves the cloud toward the guard's radio.

The radio sounds, "Guards, release the Colorless. Don't worry about the treatment. This is an emergency!" The guards recognize Frieza's voice.

"Yessir," one answers back.

"Looks like Lord Frieza's got his hands full considering he needs you without treatment. Better get goin'," the other guard says while letting them out.

Continuing their plan Jessie and Cathy run, full speed, out of the ship.

"We're free!" Jessie exclaims.

"Not quite," states Cathy, "we still have Frieza to contend with."

Jessie says, "As far as I'm concerned, we're free. Besides, if Frieza needs us to do his dirty work, then we must be stronger than him."

"You're right, but before we get Frieza, I think we need to fix the planet. Knowing Frieza, he probably set it to explode."

"Let's get to work."

The two grow wings from their shoulder blades. Jessie prefers the angelic type while Cathy prefers the more reptilian kind. They take off searching for the source of the planet's destruction.

Meanwhile, a white gloved hand emerges from a mound of loose dirt as Vegeta pulls himself from his informal grave. He looks around in astonishment and suddenly punches himself in the stomach. His knees hit the ground hard as he doubles over laughing hysterically.

"I'm alive!" he exclaims, "I can't believe it!"

Miles away, near the midpoint between Vegeta and the furious battle, the Namekian Dragon rises once again. Not all of the three wishes have been made. Jessie stops abruptly, noticing the dragon.

Cathy freezes two seconds after. "What's up?..." she asks but trails off realizing 'what was up'.

"We gotta get rid of it!" Jessie yells as she flies toward Porunga, the dragon of Namek.


	2. Deceit

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows. I don't even have my own house yet. Thanks for the reviews. I would have placed the next chapter sooner but I had a Christmas break. I'm going to update as much as possible. I changed the format just a little to see if it will be easier to read._

**Chapter 2: Deceit**

On another part of Namek, an exasperated Bulma and a nearly lifeless Piccolo are in Goku's ship.

"Oh, where is that kid?" she screams.

As if on cue, Gohan appears breathless, forehead full of sweat.

"I'm back!" he exclaims while sitting, more like dropping, himself on the floor.

"Great!" Bulma replies. "Where's Goku? Is he still fighting? This planet sounds like it's gonna blow! We gotta leave ASAP!"

In the meantime, Cathy and Jessie are standing by Porunga. They transform into Nameks.

Frieza sees the dragon during the battle and zooms toward it thinking, "Finally, immortality is mine."

Goku races after Frieza, "No. NO!"

Frieza stops by the dragon and wastes no time in saying his wish, "Dragon grant me immortality now!"

Nothing happens. Frieza then recognizes the two figures below him. "You two, tell the dragon my wish this instant!" he yells. Cathy and Jessie show a look of horror. They nod toward each other.

"You do the honor, Jessie," says her best friend.

Jessie speaks to the mighty dragon in the Namekians' native tongue.

The dragon states, "It shall be done."

Frieza's face turns from triumphant to confused.

"I don't feel any different," he says.

"Farewell," the dragon roars while making his departure. "Did you make my wish or not?" Frieza asks with anger.

Cathy speaks up quickly, "The Namekian Dragon has so much power that he can hide the whole light show deal. It's perfect for surprises." She gives a smile saying 'you've gotta believe me'. Triumph returns to Frieza's face.

"Yes! I'm immortal. There is no way you can defeat me now, monkey," Frieza squeals. Goku, however unmoved, doesn't give up.

"They lied and got away with it. I could never do that with Frieza," Vegeta says jealously.

_"Hey, Roosha, I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, am never jealous." Roosha retorts, "I'm the author. This is my story. Be a good character and do as I say. You're lucky I need you for this fanfic. Otherwise, I'd get Yamcha to kill you." Vegeta growls in disgust. "Fine I'll be good."_

Anyway, Vegeta is always impressed be the girls ability to deceive anyone, but this tops all of their previous achievements.

"King Kai? King Kai, can you hear me?" Goku calls with strong determination.

"Yes, what is it Goku?" he answers

"I need you to tell Bulma and the others to go on to Earth without me. Tell them I'll find another way to leave."

"Are you sure about this, Goku?" King Kai asks with concern.

"There's no other way. Frieza's an immortal. I want to make sure they're far away from here when Frieza finally wins."

"You mean, if he wins right?" Jessie interrupts.

"Jessie!" Cathy says. "You're not supposed to say anything."

"But think about it, Cathy."

Goku looks at the duo. "Is that them?" he wonders forgetting he is still speaking telepathically.

"Of course it's us," they both chime in.

"Fine I'll tell him," Cathy speaks up. "Listen. Frieza is not an immortal."

"We wished for something else!" Jessie explains.

Cathy continues, "This knowledge should give you the upper hand."

"Thanks," Goku states, confused yet grateful.

"See ya!" The girls transform to their normal state, grow their wings, again, and continue searching for the planet's wound. Goku is left to fight the not-so-immortal Frieza, but one question remains unanswered. What did they wish for?

_My next update will be in a few days. Since I'm using the school's computer, I can only update when I have free time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I really want to know how my story rates._


	3. Rocks, Trees, Fair Weather, Oh My

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows. I don't even have my own house yet._

_Thanks again for your reviews. Not much to say here so I'll just type the chapter._

**Chapter 3: Rocks, Trees, Fair Weather, Oh My**

"Have you finished your little 'phone call'?" Frieza taunts. "I'm beginning to get bored."

Goku returns with, "Alright, let's go!" The warriors continue their brawl.

Jessie locates the giant hole. "Over there!" she points out to Cathy. They land on opposite ends of the oversized crater.

"Looks like a lot of work," Cathy complains.

"There are two of us. We can get this done in no time," Jessie replies optimistically. "Let's begin shall we?"

"The sooner, the better."

The girls' thumbs turn green and begin to glow. Bright green sparks fly from them and toward the center of the crater. As if someone was hitting, the magma pushes its way back into the ground. Dirt that was 'out of place' returns to its 'usual spot'. The energy ball Frieza used rises from the hole as the hole completely closes. The green sparks are then directed toward the ball. It turns green as well, explodes, and shoots green energy around the globe.

King Kai has finally convinced Bulma and Gohan to leave. (Piccolo technically had no say in the matter.) They depart to Earth, worrying about Goku.

The green energy flies like meteors, evenly distributing itself around Namek. Goku, distracted now, stares wide-eyed at the unfamiliar green lights soaring across the sky. Frieza lands a free hit in Goku's face. WHAM! Goku is sent speeding toward a conveniently placed plateau, but instead of crashing through it, he just bounces off an invisible force field. Goku pulls his body into a series of flips and lands on his feet. Both fighters are awestruck. First the strange light, now the force field?

The green energy, having finished movement, began to approach the ground at high speed. When the energy makes contact with the charred dirt, grass and flowers grow. Broken plateaus, houses, and trees redevelop. Planet Namek becomes fully restored. Even the weather clears up.

"What is going on here?" Frieza screams, now completely annoyed.

"I'll tell you what's going on," returns Goku. "You're losing. Namek won't be exploding now."

An angry, cloudy-minded Frieza charges at Goku with punches, kicks, and tail-sweeps of fury. Goku simply dodges and lands counter attacks.

Hidden in a tree, Vegeta reveals more jealousy. "Darn, you Kakarot. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. There is no way you could possibly surpass me…" and on and on.

Goku, now on the ground, watches Frieza as he prepares his next attack. Frieza unleashes a volley of ki blasts toward the 'stupid monkey'. Goku uses his super speed to fly out of the way and get behind Frieza. The blasts hit the dirt, sending clouds of dust into the air. The dust clears, revealing an unscathed meadow. A blade of grass shines as if saying 'still here'.

"This planet has some kind of shield. Does this have anything to do with those girls' wish?" Goku thinks to himself.

_This chapter had more action than dialogue. I try to give each piece of dialogue its own paragraph to make it easier to tell who's talking, but since there wasn't much dialogue, the paragraphs are larger. Please review and tell me what you think._


	4. The Secret Revealed

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows. I don't even have my own house yet._

**Chapter 4: The Secret Revealed**

Vegeta loses interest in the ongoing battle, "Where's that dangerously intelligent duo?" He takes off in search of them.

Meanwhile, Cathy and Jessie are lying down, a little breathless.

"Phew," Jessie breaks the silence, "you were right, this was a lot of work. I'm gonna take a nap."

Cathy cuts in, "You're gonna take a nap while Frieza is…"

"About to lose?" Jessie finishes Cathy's sentence with the wrong ending.

"Well," Cathy gives in, "I guess a nap would be nice." The Colorless pair falls asleep.

"There they are!" Vegeta says about five minutes later. "How dare they take a nap."

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku yells causing Vegeta to twitch in surprise.

"Ka-Kakarot! What are you doing here? Did you finally finish Frieza?"

"Hee, hee. Try saying that five times fast." Goku chuckles.

"Quiet!"

"What for?"

"Those girls down there are asleep. They need to stay that way."

"Why?"

"They are dangerous."

"How come?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"But…"

"No, shut up. Let me talk. Don't say another word." Vegeta becomes very aggravated. "Those two girls have immeasurable knowledge. They can transform into whatever they want and use the powers of the beings they become."

"What's wrong with that? All I know is they fixed the planet. They can't possibly be evil."

"I see. So now you are being naïve? These girls can very easily deceive you. Actually, anyone can very easily deceive you, but you get my point, I hope."

"Yeah, sure," Goku lies. "I still don't see why you hate them."

Flashback:

Jessie's talking to Vegeta. "…so I told Cathy the whole story and she was like, 'No way!' and I was like, 'Way!' and she was like, 'Seriously?' and I was like, 'Seriously.'…

End Flashback

"That brown-haired one, 'Jessie' she calls herself, she would never be quiet. She went on and on about nothing and something at the same time."

"That's understandable," Goku says, folding his arms. "Now, what about the other one?"

"Who, 'Cathy'?"

Goku nods his head.

Flashback:

Playing chess… "You will never win against me, the undefeated champion of chess." Cathy makes her move, "Checkmate." Vegeta is stunned, "What! - Nooooo…!"

End Flashback

"That's none of your concern. We need to leave, NOW!"

Goku whines, "But, Vegeta, I want to properly introduce myself to them."

"No, we'll have none of that. Besides, you don't even know the meaning of 'proper'. There are some space pods a few miles south of here. We can use those." Vegeta departs in a hurry.

Goku stays behind a little longer; a sad expression exists on his face.

"Maybe I could do that sleeping hypnosis thing," Goku says to himself hopefully.

He drops down by the duo and says, "Thanks for helping me you two. You're welcome to EARTH at any time." He adds more emphasis to 'Earth' hoping they'd at least get that part of the message.

Jessie's face turns red as she tries not to laugh.

Goku, however, is afraid, "Oh, NO! Maybe I did it wrong. Her head looks like it might explode. What have I done!"

Cathy's face joins Jessie's.

"Now hers too? This wasn't supposed to happen." He clamps his head in shame. "I'm a murderer!"

Cathy and Jessie could hold it no longer. They burst into laughter, while rolling on the ground. Goku's arms go limp, and he stares at the uncontrollably laughing aliens. His right eyebrow raises and sweat drops develop behind his head. The laughter subsides.

Jessie while giggling says, "Of course we'll go to Earth. We might as well enjoy our new found freedom."

Goku, now calm, asks the one question that's been bothering him forever. "Are you evil?"

"_Cut!" yells Roosha. "That's not you line; try again." "One minute," Goku reaches into his hair and pulls out the script. He reads, "What did you wish for? Oh, okay. Got it!" Roosha yells, "Rolling!"_

Goku, now calm, asks the one question that's been bothering him forever. "What did you wish for?"

Jessie answers, "Oh that's easy. We told the dragon to put a shield around Namek and hide the light show."

Goku smiles triumphantly, "I get it. You didn't lie to Frieza at all."

Flashback:

Cathy speaks up quickly, "The Namekian dragon has so much power that he can hide the whole light show deal. It's perfect for surprises."

End Flashback

"You were perfectly honest."

Vegeta stops in mid-flight. "What is Kakarot doing? He should be following me." Vegeta predicts the worst.

Prediction:

"Hi, I'm Goku. Nice to meet you." He holds out both hands so he can shake theirs at the same time.

"I'm Jessie, she's Cathy." They each take a hand and shake.

(Reader discretion is advised.) Goku explodes from spontaneous combustion. Cathy and Jessie laugh maniacally.

End Prediction

"No. That's not fair. I'm the one to kill Kakarot, not them." He instantly doubles back.

_I enjoyed writing this chapter because it included Goku and Vegeta engaged in conversation. There will be a little more of that in the next chapter. In case you got confused, Vegeta **thought** that Goku would have been killed by the Colorless girls. He didn't really die from spontaneous combustion. I wouldn't really do that to him. That's just wrong. One more thing, I can't play chess if my life depended on it. (Well maybe for my life, but I'm not as great as most people.)_


	5. Destination: Earth!

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows. I don't even have my own house yet. Sorry for the repetitive disclaimer. I'm just too lazy to come up with anything else. This chapter is rather short, but the next chapter will be much longer._

**Chapter 5: Destination Earth!**

"So, your name's Goku, right?" Jessie asks, with great interest.

"Mmm…Hmm," Goku nods his head. Cathy has her attention elsewhere.

Goku says, "You're Jessie and…," he notices Cathy's face filled with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Cathy turns toward him. "Vegeta's coming!" she says.

"Pretend you're still asleep. I'll handle the rest," Goku volunteers. Cathy and Jessie lay down in their previous spots and Goku sits down with his legs crossed, awaiting Vegeta's arrival.

"There you are." Shock fills Vegeta's face, "You idiot! Get away from there! You're too close!" he yells. Goku merely looks up at Vegeta and holds his index finger to his mouth. Vegeta growls in disgust. He points to the area in front of him as if to say 'get over here'; his expression adds the word 'now!' Goku quietly rises to his feet and leisurely approaches Vegeta.

"What is your problem? Are you crazy?" Vegeta scolds when Goku finally reaches his altitude.

"You said they needed to stay asleep. One of them was moving so I sang a lullaby. They're sound asleep now." Goku says and follows up with a contented expression. Vegeta's eyes open wide then halve.

"Whatever," is his reply. "Let's go. And this time, I'm following you. I can't believe I have to baby-sit you."

"Okay!" Goku takes off at full speed.

"Kakarot! Slow down! Grrr…He's like a child." Vegeta takes off behind him.

"Man, that was close," Jessie says as she stands up and dusts herself off.

Cathy gets up also, "A little too close."

Jessie grows her wings and ascends into the sky, "Come on, Cathy! Let's follow 'um."

"Okay," Cathy says, "there' nothing else to do here anyway." She grows her wings as well and follows her best friend.

"Over here," Vegeta directs Goku. They descend toward the space pods used by the Ginyu Force. "You take that one. I'll use this one."

Goku then asks, in a lonely tone, "W-we're not sharing one?"

Vegeta freezes and slowly turns toward him, a look of shock and disgust rests on his face. There's a small moment of silence, then BOOM! Vegeta explodes, "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR! I'M NOT SOME SICK PERVERT WHO SHARES A POD WITH ANOTHER MAN, ESPECIALLY A LOW-CLASS SOLIDER!"

Goku cowers under the hysteric shouting. Vegeta huffs and puffs, slowly releasing his anger.

Out of context, Goku says, "You sound like my wife, yelling like that."

Vegeta falls over, feet in the air, twitching.

"Oh well," Goku shrugs his shoulders and enters his space pod. "Hmmm…" He begins to ponder. "There are a lot of buttons here. Which one means 'Earth'? I know, I'll ask Vegeta!"

Too late. As Goku says 'ask' Vegeta's pod shoots out of the atmosphere. "Darn!" he shouts, pounding his fist on the arm of the chair. "I guess I'll press a few buttons here and hope for the best." He pushes some random buttons and the ship takes off. "Where's the seat belt on this thing?" he yells as the ship hurls away from Namek.

"Maybe we should have helped him," Cathy says peeking over the ridge with oversized Namekian ears.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Jessie returns, while her ears return to normality. "Let's go to Earth, Cathy. Maybe we'll find a place to live."

"I don't know, Jessie."

"It's a new planet for us. We might learn something," Jessie says in a persuasive tone.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cathy transforms into a being similar to Frieza's species. "Now I can breathe in space!" she says excitedly. "I really don't like the look though."

Jessie changes too. "Well you do look a lot like Frieza," she says jokingly, then flies upward at an extremely high speed (fast enough to escape the atmosphere).

"Hey, take that back," Cathy screams; then she races after her.

_I warned that it would be short, but like I said, next chapter will be about twice as long. I really hope you readers are enjoying my story. I wouldn't want anyone to be tortured by it, although the cliffhangers in some of the chapters probably did torture some of you._


	6. Dinner and a Ride

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows._

**Chapter 6: Dinner and a Ride**

"Are we there yet?" Jessie asks the most overused sentence of annoyance.

"No," Cathy answers, holding back and sign of agitation. "We're barely halfway there."

"My wings feel like they're going to fall off," Jessie complains.

Cathy stops flapping. Jessie does the same.

"Fine," Cathy starts, "if we can find a place to take a break, we'll stop there."

Jessie is the best at locating things. She changes her eyes to gain better sight. "Aha!" she yells excitedly. "Off in the distance, between those two red stars, is a small planet."

"It looks more like a moon of some sort," Cathy states.

"Same difference," Jessie says, "it's still a place to rest."

Suddenly, a stray asteroid zooms dangerously past the duo. Cathy, in slow motion, turns to see where the gigantic rock came from. Her eyes widen as surprise and fright fill her face. "Asteroid swarm!" she screams as she grabs Jessie by her foot and flies toward the 'planet' they plan to rest on.

"Hey!" Jessie shouts, "The asteroids are following us!" Cathy changes directions and the so-called asteroid do the same.

"Cathy!"

"What!"

"They're growing arms and legs!"

"What else is new!" Cathy isn't being sarcastic. She wants all of the information she can get before she stop fleeing.

"Well, let's see," Jessie continues to observe the 'asteroids'. "They have a face too. They look like golems."

"Oh, boy. How fun," this time, Cathy is sarcastic. She releases Jessie.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The two girls power up. "We haven't done this in a while," Jessie says, "Do you think we might be outta practice?"

"Nah."

They each stretch out their limbs as if to perform a cartwheel. Jessie flips upside down and her hands meet with Cathy's. They twirl in place, picking up speed after each turn. Energy begins to flow from them. The golems stop their pursuit, curiosity fills their faces.

A huge ball of energy forms around Cathy and Jessie. The girls yell in unison, "Gravitational Pull!"

Like a giant star, the Colorless pair pulls the golems toward them.

"Hey Cathy," Jessie says telepathically, "they haven't really done anything to us so I don't think we should hurt them."

"No problem," Cathy says. "We'll just trap them in the ball and toss them across the galaxy. How's that?"

"Fair enough."

The golems are trying to fight the pull as Cathy and Jessie yell in unison, "Lock Down!"

The ball becomes a cage. The girls slowly stop spinning and toss away the ball. Jessie dusts her hands off, "That was refreshing," she says.

Cathy's stomach growls, "I hope this place has something to eat."

_It would seem that about right now I would stop the chapter, but I haven't gotten to the dinner or the ride as the title suggests. So I shall continue._

Hungry and tired, the duo lands on the mysterious mass of matter. They become normal again. A short man with white fur all over greets them.

"Welcome to The Rock," it says to them. "Here we have three residential houses, one grocery store, one restaurant, one hotel, two streets, and a few fire hydrants," he informs.

"Cool!" Jessie exclaims."

"Let's go to the restaurant," Cathy says, "I'm really hungry." Her stomach confirms the statement.

"Alright, first the restaurant, then the hotel. I'm in desperate need of a soft bed," Jessie deals.

They start to run, but the little guy says, "If you go with me, I can get you some free food and a free room."

Jessie gets excited, "What are we waiting for?"

Cathy, however, gets suspicious, "I think I'll go alone. I don't trust him that well."

"Come on, Cathy. He's cute and furry. Look, he's giving you the puppy eyes."

"All the more reason to be aware of him."

"Go alone then. I don't know how you'll pay for the rest and relaxation, but just meet me back here in 24 hours."

"Okay. Be careful. And no sugar."

"I know. I know."

It's settled: Jessie joins the 'furball' and Cathy goes solo.

"I want to get a room first," Jessie says in a bratty way.

"Okay," says Furball.

The hotel is small with a five room capacity. Red velvet carpet layers the floor. Gold trimming helps the wall meet the carpet.

"She's with me," Furball tells the clerk at the desk.

"Room four," he tells his guests.

"Is he your twin?" Jessie whispers.

Furball gives no answer. He just places a hand, or paw rather, around Jessie's waist.

Jessie clears her throat harshly. Furball removes his paw.

"Here we are," Furball directs Jessie.

"Yea!" Jessie shouts as she jumps into a cushiony bed. "This is nice," she states contently.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Furball says while rubbing his paws together hungrily.

Meanwhile, Cathy looks around for the restaurant. Instead she finds a residential home. She shrugs her shoulders and knocks on the door. Another Furball answers her call.

"I thought you went to the hotel," Cathy says while scratching her head.

"I'm sorry," it says in a female voice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, um… never mind," Cathy says, "I thought you were someone else."

There's a small moment of silence.

"Um… could you tell me where I could find the restaurant?" Cathy asks.

"Oh, if it's food you're looking for, then come in. I'll make something for you."

"Uh… thanks." Cathy enters.

"My names Peg," the female Furball begins as she goes into the kitchen. Cathy follows to watch for any 'odd' ingredients.

"I'm a widow. I don't get many visitors outside the family. Lately everyone's been staying indoors. Want some pie?"

Cathy, previously busy with over viewing the interior decorating, brings her attention to the word 'pie'.

"What kind of pie do you have?"

"Oh! There's chicken pot pie, lemon meringue pie, cookies & cream pie, and sweet potato pie."

"Chicken pot pie sounds good," Cathy says after a lot of thought.

"Chicken pot pie it is then." She pulls out a box, and inside the box are crouton size squares. She puts two of them on a plate. Then, using an eye dropper, she drops water on the squares. The small cubes instantly become chicken pot pies.

"Wow! It's been a while since I've since something so advanced," Cathy exclaims. "Earlier you said something about everyone staying inside their houses."

Peg gives Cathy her pie with a fork. They both sit at a table.

"Yes. One of our species is in season."

Cathy raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong with that? It's natural, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but this case isn't. Instead of looking for a female to settle down with, he's looking for any vulnerable female just to have fun with. The males are trying to capture him, but since we all look alike, they're suspicious of each other."

"I see," Cathy says through a full mouth.

Then it hit her, and hard. "Jessie's in trouble! I'm sorry. Thanks for the food, but I really have to go." Cathy grabs the whole pie and shoves her half of it down her throat. "The other half's for Jessie, if I can find her," Cathy thinks to herself. She runs full speed in the direction Jessie went.

"Bad puppy or whatever you are!" Jessie screams at Furball. "Get away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You heard her, get down," Cathy says. Furball freezes. Jessie is clinging to the wall near the ceiling. Cathy approaches the perverted puffball and grapples it by its neck. She brings it to another male Furball with Jessie following her.

"I brought you some food," Cathy tells Jessie as she gives her the other half of the pie. A group of Furballs crowd around them.

One of them says, "Thank you ford apprehending the villain. We owe you."

"No problem," Cathy states.

"Speak for yourself. Anyone have a lent brush?" Jessie says with disgust. Everyone laughs cheerfully.

"We just need some rest," Cathy says.

"Goodbye!" The Furballs yell. Cathy and Jessie change back into the Frieza-like species and take off.

"Something's coming!" Jessie notifies Cathy.

"More golems?" Cathy asks.

"No, it looks sort of like Frieza's dad's ship."

"King Cold!" Cathy grows Namekian ears to listen inside the ship just in time to hear, "Father, I want to go to Earth. I have some business to take care of."

"Their going to Earth," Cathy tells Jessie as her ears change back.

"We gotta stop him!" Jessie shouts.

"No!" Cathy throws out her arm. "We can grab hold of the ship and ride on it to Earth."

"But what about Frieza, and King Cold!"

"I'm sure everything will turn out right in the end."

Jessie gives in, "Fine, let's ride."

Jessie and Cathy get into a position where they can catch the ship.

"Oh…Jessie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I left you with that Furball."

"Oh, that's not your fault. Don't bottle that up, okay?

"Okay."

They catch the ship and continue their trek toward Earth.

_Phew. That took me forever to type. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the Furballs. Just kidding. It might be a while before I get the next chapter up so please be patient. Do review and tell me what you think about the Furballs. Kidding again._


	7. Earth at Last

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any anime shows._

**Chapter 7: Earth at Last**

"Okay we should have shifts," Jessie says to Cathy.

"What kind?" Cathy asks

"Well since you don't know, you take the first one. Listen I want to see the Earth before we land on it, so we should take turns watching and sleeping."

"Oh I got it. So you want me to watch first?" Cathy says with a playful tone.

"Yep," Jessie answers.

"Okay," Cathy says while rolling her eyes.

Jessie lies down and closes her eyes. A smirk grows on Cathy's face. She waits until Jessie's sound asleep.

"It's Earth! It's Earth! Oh how beautiful," Cathy screams.

Jessie jumps up. "Where, where, where!" she shouts while looking around hysterically.

Cathy bursts with laughter.

"You liar! That's not funny!" Jessie flops down on her bottom, pouting with her arms folded.

"You're awake now, so it's my turn to sleep." Cathy states triumphantly.

"No fair," Jessie whines.

Cathy chuckles, "I'm kidding. Get as much sleep as you want."

"Really!"

Cathy nods her head. "You've done a lot of work lately. You deserve it."

Cathy thinks about others before herself. She tries to hide her true feeling from others, and always wants everyone to be happy. If she bottles her emotions up too long, however, she blacks out. Upon awakening, she finds devastation. Jessie is the only person she can talk to when it comes to releasing her emotions.

"I'm glad Jessie gets to rest," she thinks to herself with a smile.

"I told you a thousand times, that sorry excuse for a Saiyan departed right after I did," an agitated Vegeta says to an equally agitated Bulma.

"It's not my fault he knew absolutely nothing about technology," he continues.

"You should have at least helped him," Bulma retaliates. She waits for a come back, but Vegeta turns his attention elsewhere.

"I need to go," he says flatly.

"You're not going anywhere without me," she says.

Gohan's attention is drawn to the same subject. He places his pencil down and closes his book.

"Sorry Mom," he says quietly while he changes clothes to match Piccolo's attire. He opens his window and flies away.

The other Z warriors meet in the same area, the place where King Cold's ship is about to land.

"Jessie! Jessie!" Cathy shouts. "Wake up! It's Earth! We're here! I'm not joking this time!"

Jessie opens her eyes quickly, "Well, in that case, let me see!"

Cathy and Jessie stare at the beautiful globe.

"I hope its inhabitants are as nice as their planet," Cathy says.

"That might be too much to ask," Jessie returns.

Suddenly the ship begins to feel the pull of the Earth's gravity.

"We're entering the atmosphere!" Jessie yells with fright. "We'll be incinerated."

"Let's let go of the ship so it will be balanced," Cathy suggests.

They get off the ship and watch it heat up.

"Now what?" Jessie demands.

"I'm thinking," Cathy snaps with a frown upon her face and her arms folded. DING! A light bulb shines brightly. Cathy snaps her fingers, "Got it. Just copy me."

Cathy grunts as she works hard to transform into a miniature version of King Cold's ship.

I forgot we learned how to become objects," Jessie informs.

"…" Cathy is unable to speak because of her form.

Jessie changes as well and follows Cathy into the atmosphere of planet Earth.

_This chapter is rather short but it's the average size of all my chapters. I hope you are enjoying my story. Please review I really want to know what you think. By the way I'll be starting a new story while completing this one. Be on the look out. It'll be titled Odd One Out._

_Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	8. Surprises

_I don't own Dragonball Z or any anime shows; otherwise I'd probably be rich._

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

The Z warriors keep a safe distance as they watch King Cold's ship make its landing. Piccolo notices two smaller ships but feels no danger.

"It's Frieza!" Vegeta says, trying to hide his fear and shock.

"Man I wish Goku were here," Krillin says.

"Well, well. Looks like a useless planet to me. What say you father?" Frieza speaks.

"I don't see why we landed. The better alternative would have been to destroy it from space," King Cold replies.

"I came to fight that monkey and obliterate him once and for all," Frieza informs.

_(I hate calling Goku a monkey, but Frieza has to be in character.)_

"Your fight is with me," says an unfamiliar voice.

"And who might you be?" Frieza interrogates.

"I am the one who will take you down," the mysterious person answers. _(I'm sure you know who it is.)_

Frieza and King Cold share a moment of evil laughter.

"You must be joking," Frieza chuckles.

"Sorry, I don't joke," ? retorts.

"Who is that?" Krillin asks.

"I've no clue," Gohan says.

"He's an idiot to be taking Frieza head on like that," states Vegeta.

As if there weren't enough surprises? Changes to have golden hair and green eyes.

"It can't be," stammers a now frightened Frieza. "He can't be Goku!"

Frieza charges up a large energy ball. "Die you miserable Saiyan.

"We're doomed," Krillin yells.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouts, "You seem to be the only one saying anything."

"You're talking too you know," Krillin returns.

"Because I can," Vegeta finishes.

The still unnamed fighter stops the blast before impact.

"I believe you dropped something," he says and tosses it back.

Nearly a mile away, the heads of Jessie's and Cathy's original forms pop out of the sand.

"Some landing," Jessie says, dusting off her clothes.

"Yeah," Cathy agrees and shakes off the sand.

They look around the area.

"We gotta find Frieza," Jessie commands.

"He can't be too far from here," Cathy says.

They continue looking for any sign of life and Cathy finds a small lizard scurrying past her.

"Hey!" she says to it.

"You speak lizard?" the lizard questions.

"Yeah, I want to ask you a quick question, then you can continue doing…whatever."

The lizard tilts its head and blinks.

"Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Well besides you talking to me, there's this giant thing that fell from above."

"Where, which direction?"

The lizard points with its tail.

"Thanks!" the girls yell in unison as they leave the lizard in the dust. The lizard coughs and continues to scurry.

The Colorless pair makes themselves invisible as they arrive upon the scene. They were just in time to see some guy wielding a sword destroying Frieza and his father.

"Looks like Frieza's been taken care of," Jessie says happily. Cathy just nods her head in approval.

Cathy and Jessie join the Z fighters in meeting Trunks, the mysterious Saiyan, however, the girls remain unseen and unnoticed. Trunks tells everyone when and where Goku will land. They all, some more patient than others, wait for the said arrival of the one they missed the most.

Two hours later, Gohan exclaims, "That guy was right. Look!"

Low and behold! A ship comes into view from the sky. Everyone stares with expectant eyes watching the ship make its landing. Gohan rushes to the edge of the new crater.

"Daddy!" he yells as Goku's hand grabs the outside wall of his vehicle.

"It's really him," Bulma says, her pupils sparkle with happiness.

After the large group greets Goku, Trunks singles Goku out for a private conversation.

"I can't miss this," Jessie announces to Cathy telepathically. "Let's go listen."

"If you say so, Jessie," Cathy returns.

Trunks informs Goku of his parents, Bulma and Vegeta. Goku's reaction is laughter. Then Trunks warns Goku of the Androids.

"No problem, we can handle them," is Goku's response.

"But not you. You die from a heart virus."

Goku is now upset. "Everyone dies in battle while I die from some stupid virus!"

Trunks nods his head and gives him the antidote.

"One more thing," he continues, "there are two girls. They should have arrived about the same time Frieza did."

"You mean the ones from Namek?" Goku gets excited. Trunks confirms.

"It's hard to tell where they are however. They could be right under our noses. They can disguise themselves as anything by shape shifting and it's impossible to feel their life force or energy."

"Are they evil or anything?" Goku asks impatiently.

"Uh…No…My dad told you that, huh?"

"I knew it!"

"Hey calm down. Just make sure it's you who introduces them and not my dad."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Don't forget…3 years from now."

"Don't worry. I'll remember."

"Should we make ourselves known?" Jessie asks.

"Sure, why not?"

"How will we do it quietly?"

Cathy kneels on the ground and etches a message to Goku in the dirt. Trunks is the first to notice. Goku looks down as well to see what caught his attention. The message reads, "GOKU MEET US HERE IN ONE HOUR."

"See what I mean by 'hard to tell where they are'?" Trunks reiterates.

"Yeah," Goku replies, looking defeated. "I didn't have a clue." Goku then begins to think deeply, "Hmmm…"

"What's up Goku?" Trunks questions.

"I'm trying to see if there's a way to get everyone else to here without Vegeta in one hour."

"I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind causing a distraction." Trunks suggests.

"Good idea." Goku looks at the area where he thinks Cathy and Jessie are. "Can you do that?"

Jessie draws a smile in the sand.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," Goku states.

"I gotta go," Trunks says.

"See ya," Goku waves.

Trunks enters his time capsule, waves to Bulma specifically, and returns to his time.

_The new story I mentioned at the end of chapter seven will be the start of a new series. I'll call it The Chronicles of Téa. The stories of the series will have their own titles, but in the stories I'll leave a note that it's a part of The Chronicles of Téa. I like how that sounds, The Chronicles of Téa. Anyway, enjoy this story for now. I'll let you know when I post The Chronicles of Téa: Odd One Out._


	9. Intro:Again

This is the last time I'm typing this. I don't own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows. This disclaimer shall be for the rest of the chapters in this story as well.

**Chapter 9: Intro:Again**

Piccolo watches Goku approach the group. "Are you going to tell everyone? They deserve to know also."

"What? You heard!" Goku freaks out.

"I don't have these ears for nothing. I'll tell them what they need to hear." Piccolo explains everything to the others, except the part about Trunks' name, origin, and the Colorless pair. While he does this, Goku stretches his arms in the air.

"That's the signal," Jessie says.

"Alright, get going," Cathy pushes her. Jessie changes to look like a random human.

She gets into earshot of Vegeta and shouts, "Saiyans masticate canine feces for breakfast!"

"What!" Vegeta's eyes widen. He looks around to see the source of the insult. "Who said that. Come out you coward or I'll hunt you down."

"He's not moving, yell something else," Cathy says telepathically.

"That's right. I said, 'Saiyans masticate canine feces for breakfast. They must have a lack of hearing too. Maybe I should yell louder."

Vegeta ascends into the air. "There you are. I'll kill you for that comment."

"Run, Jessie. Run." Cathy screams. Jessie tries to run as slow as a normal human but as soon as Vegeta gets too close, Cathy sticks out her foot and trips him. Vegeta lands face first into the sand and slides. When his momentum runs out, the rest of his body flops down. With his dignity lost, Vegeta rises from the sand. Anger fills his face as he gives up chasing the insulter. He rejoins the group, and everyone is prepared to go home. Goku shows his friends his new Instant Transmission technique, and Cathy and Jessie return to the spot they'll meet Goku.

"They should be here any minute now," Jessie states impatiently. Cathy taps her foot. Goku appears with his friends, excluding Vegeta.

"Hi, Jessie, Cathy," he greets. "Everyone, meet Jessie and Cathy," he says while pointing. "Jessie and Cathy, meet…everyone."

There's an awkward silence. Piccolo gets annoyed, "Would somebody say something. We're wasting time just standing here."

Krillin speaks up, "I don't understand what's so special about them. They look like humans to me."

"Uh…um…," Goku tries to come up with an explanation. "Well…I know they can heal planets. They healed Namek, and…and…they could speak to the Namekian Dragon. Uh…that's all I got." Goku looks hopeful at everyone. Cathy and Jessie look embarrassed.

"Why don't we let them introduce themselves?" Bulma suggests.

"Good idea," Cathy agrees. "Why don't you tell them about us Jessie?"

"My pleasure. I'm Jessie; she's Cathy. Our species is Colorless. We have been the best of friends since I can remember. We lived on a planet called Miraj _(pronounced Mirage)_. At about 10 years of age we left Miraj to continue our training and learning. It's sort of what you would call college. Colorless are very fast learners, however, so we planned to return to Miraj in at least a year. That year passed peacefully and we returned to Miraj, or where it should have been. Instead of returning home, we confronted Frieza. He realized the power we possessed and locked us up, only to release us as weapons."

"So you're saying your home planet was destroyed?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah," Cathy confirms.

"I'm really sorry. I…I had no idea," Goku says.

Krillin questions with fear, "Frieza locked you up because of your powers?" The girls nod their heads. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Cathy you take this one," Jessie says.

"Oh, alright. We have the ability to change our DNA. We can become other people, animals, and (after a lot of training) objects. We can also heal planets; rock formations, waterways, plants, but not animals. The first thing we usually do on a planet is look for a library that carries information on the whole planet. All we have to do is touch the shelf and we know everything about every book on that shelf. Speaking of libraries, is there one or two on this planet?"

"Don't answer that question!" Vegeta yells, startling everyone. "You two shouldn't be he here. You weren't invited. Go away before I wipe you out."

"Vegeta!" Goku shouts, getting ready to defend his new friends. "I invited them before I left with you to get to the space pods." Goku states with a frown.

"What!" Vegeta steps back, "You…you said you sang them a lullaby."

Goku smiles, "You believed me."

Vegeta's anger level rises. "If only I were the one to introduce you first. You'd be considered evil and dangerous," he says to the duo.

Goku can't help himself. He really wants to continue picking on his rival. "Guess what else?"

"What, Kakarot?"

"Cathy and Jessie distracted you so I could get everyone here without you."

"What? When?"

Jessie clears her throat. Vegeta looks at her. She transforms into that random human form.

"Saiyans masticate canine feces for breakfast," she laughs and returns to normal.

Vegeta's now ready to isolate himself due to humiliation. Cathy just has to get the last laugh.

"Hey Vegeta, Checkmate!"

Vegeta twitches, growls, and clenches his fists as he takes off to pout in solitude.

_I know, I know. I was mean to Vegeta. I apologize to all Vegeta fans for making him the bad guy of the story, but he is the key to fixing the biggest problem of all. So keep reading and you'll find out just how important to the story he is. By the way masticate means chew, canine means dog,(I'm sure you knew that.) and feces means poop.(You probably knew that too.)_


	10. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 10: Getting to Know You**

"Man you look tired Cathy," Goku states after Cathy yawns.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Cathy says humbly.

"Cathy…" Jessie warns her friend, " don't bottle up you feelings."

"Okay, fine. Yes I'm very sleepy and would like a place to rest," Cathy mumbles with false enthusiasm.

Goku perks up.(_not that way)_ "I know. You can stay at my house. Uh… If Chi Chi doesn't mind."

"No thanks. I-I don't mean to intrude," Cathy submits.

"I'll take the offer," Jessie says.

Goku and Jessie look at Chi Chi. It would be nice to have more women around the house," she says.

"Yahooooo!" Goku yells while jumping in the air. "I'm really excited!"

"I can tell," Piccolo states flatly.

"Oh, boy. I hope you know some fighting techniques 'cause I want to learn them. I especially can't wait to spar with you guys."

Goku brings everyone home, rushes into his living room and places some pillows and blankets on the couch with extreme speed. Sweat drops form behind the girls' heads as they watch him move around excitedly.

"Here, Cathy, it's a temporary bed for you. Chi Chi's gonna fix the guest room for you two. Hurry up and get some sleep. I really wanna talk to you. Come on, Jessie, let's go back outside."

"Okay,…thanks," Cathy says, still embarrassed. She lies down on the sofa and falls asleep.

"Darn him. He outsmarted me. How can I, Prince of all Saiyans, be not only beaten physically but mentally by a third class warrior?" Vegeta growls to himself while pacing in the hall of Capsule Corp. "Those females ARE dangerous, and I am going to prove it once and for all. Muha ha ha ha …" he breaks into an evil laughter. "Not only will everyone hate them, but they will hate Kakarot for bringing them here!"

"…and then we rode King Cold's ship the rest of the way," Jessie concluded her story to Goku.

"Wow! Tiny Furballs, huh? Were they cute like puppies?"

"The one that attacked me wasn't," Jessie answers, a little embarrassed.

Goku chuckles. "So do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah. Of course. You wanted to spar didn't you?"

"Mmm…hmmm," Goku nods his head. "But first I need to ask you some more questions."

"Uh…Okay," Jessie waits for the interrogation.

"How come Cathy's so tired and you're so full of energy?"

"Well when we were riding King Cold's ship, Cathy stood watch and let me sleep the whole time. She said I did a lot of work and deserved it, but if you ask me, I'd say we did the same amount."

"So she's generous?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Okay here's a tough question. How did Frieza use you as weapons is you knew what you were doing?"

"Hmmm…Well, Frieza used our weaknesses against us."

"You have a weakness?"

"Yep, but I'd rather not tell you at this moment."

"I understand."

"What I can tell is if our weakness is used against us, we black out and do insane and dangerous stuff."

Goku looks surprised. "I hope I don't accidentally use your weakness against you or Cathy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't," Jessie says with a content smile.

Cathy awakens with a forceful yawn. She looks around. It's clean, neat, and quiet. She stands up and fixes the pillows and blankets to the best of her ability. She walks around the house. In the kitchen, she sees Chi Chi.

"Hi, Ms. Chi Chi," she greets. Chi Chi turns away from her cooking.

"Oh, hello, Cathy. If you're looking for Jessie, she went outside with Goku. I fixed up the guest room for you two. It's upstairs, just across from Gohan's room."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Chi Chi returns to her task.

Cathy walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She looks to her right and finds Gohan in his room by his window, studying. To her left is what's obviously the guest room. She opens the door to take a peek. There are two separate beds, the window's curtains are open to bring in a brilliant light.

"Neat!" she exclaims and closes the door.

"Huh?" Gohan says blinking his eyes.

"Oh sorry for disturbing you. I was just complementing you mom's job on the guest room." Cathy apologizes.

"No, that's okay. I'm not really studying. I'm actually having some trouble with one of the questions. Vegeta said something to my dad about you and Jessie being 'dangerously intelligent'."

"Oh…yeah," Cathy says, hand behind her head.

"Can you help me?" Gohan asks.

"I'll see what I can do," Cathy answers.

"Let me see," Vegeta begins to make a plan. "First I need to separate the two. Cathy needs Jessie to talk to in order to release her feelings. If I take Jessie away from her, she'll be a ticking time bomb. Then, I'll spike one of Jessie's drinks with sugar. She'll go crazy, and Cathy'll think it's her fault. That will give her bottle up feelings a great boost. She'll be causing destruction in no time. Muha ha ha ha…," his evil laughter recommences.

"Vegeta, lunch time!" Bulma calls.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Vegeta snaps at her.

"Thank you very much Cathy. I understand it now," Gohan states showing great gratitude.

"No problem. I just had to read the book that's all."

Gohan continues his studies as Cathy returns to the kitchen. "Ms. Chi Chi, do you mind if I help?"

"Sure, I'm putting the finishing touches on the food. Why don't you set the table?"

"Okay." Cathy searches and finds plates, glasses, bowls, and silverware. She carries everything at once, some in her hands and some by telekinesis. Chi Chi brings the food to the table and everything is set.

"Goku, Gohan, Jessie! Lunch is ready."

"Alright!" Goku yells. However, Gohan is the first to the table, then Jessie, then Goku. The five enjoy a delicious meal.

"Hey, Cathy," Jessie starts, "Goku and I were talking about you."

Goku speaks up, "Actually we were talking about the both of you."

"But mostly you, Cathy," Jessie intervenes.

"Did you sleep well?" Goku asks.

"Mm hmmm" Cathy answers. "I also helped Gohan with his studies, so I got to read an Earth book."

Jessie gets excited, "I want to read it!" She leaves the table, finds the book, touches it, and returns to the table.

"Is there a library around here?" Cathy asks a second time.

"Yeah…I forgot you asked earlier. Vegeta interrupted us," Goku says while stuffing his face.

"Goku, why don't you take them to the different cities? I'm sure each one has a library," Chi Chi commands

"Sure thing, just let me finish eating first."

_The next three chapters are full of different types of humor. It's hard for me to make people laugh so if you think any part of if was funny please review. I want to know if I'm making any progress in comedy._


	11. Plans

_I don't have much to say for now so on with the chapter._

**Chapter 11: Plans**

"Can I go too mom?" Gohan asks.

"I'd rather you stay home and finish your studies," Chi Chi states.

"I'm almost done mom. I can finish it in no time after the library trip. Please, can I go?" Gohan pleads.

"Let me see your work first."

"Okay." Gohan zooms into his room, grabs his work, and returns to his mother's side. "See, mom?"

"Oh, alright, you convinced me. Have fun!"

"Thanks, mom!" Gohan gives his mom a big hug.

"Is everyone ready?" Goku calls.

"Yes," Gohan, Jessie, and Cathy answer in unison.

"Let's go then." The group ascends and flies toward East City.

"Why do you hate those girls so much, Vegeta? They don't seem as evil as you say they are," Bulma questions.

"She talks too much," he says as if in a trance.

"Who talks too much?"

"Jessie."

"What about Cathy? Does it have anything to do with her saying 'Checkmate' earlier today?"

Vegeta cringes at the word. "That's none of your concern," he excuses himself from the table forcibly. "If I hadn't interrupted their little get-together I would have never heard the word a second or even a third time. Why did I stop their conversation anyway?" he asks himself.

Flashback:

"Speaking of libraries, is there one or two on this planet?"

"Don't answer that question!" Vegeta yells, startling everyone.

End Flashback.

"That idiot, Kakarot, would be more than willing to take them to a building of information. I have to stop this, and I know how. Mu ha ha ha…" The Price of Saiyans laughs in an evil way once again only to be stopped by thirst. He gags and coughs while looking for a glass of water.

The group is halfway there. They're flying quite leisurely.

Goku's face shows a happy expression. "I can't wait to spar with them," he thinks to himself.

Jessie and Cathy have excitement on their faces. "I can't wait to get to the first library, Cathy. Can you?" Jessie asks telepathically.

"I definitely can't wait. We get to learn about new animals, vehicles, and cultures. Once we learn this, we can blend in with everyone else in no time," she answers.

Gohan's face shows confusion. "Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Why can't I feel your energy? Are you using a new flying technique?"

Cathy and Jessie giggle.

"Well, son, I'm flying like I normally do. I don't see what I could be doing different," he says while looking at his hands. "Come to think of it. I can't feel your energy either." He looks at his son.

"But I am using my energy, dad"

The girls continue to giggle. Goku stops abruptly. Cathy who is behind him doesn't notice and runs into him head first. Jessie's giggling upgrades to hearty laughter at the sight of Cathy rubbing her head.

"What'd you stop for?" she asks, wincing from the slight pain.

"You did something, didn't you?" Goku questions with suspicion on his face.

(_The following is a prank)_

Cathy backs up a little. She feigns fear and asks, "W-what makes you think that?" She widens her eyes to make herself look more afraid. Jessie is now quiet, although she is still laughing on the inside.

Goku answers, "Well you were giggling so I assumed…"

"Stop right there mister," Jessie interrupts him. Goku turns around. Gohan, slightly confused, backs up some and watches. Cathy is now laughing to herself.

"You can't just _assume_ she did something."

"But I…"

Jessie throws her hand up. "Look at her. You made her upset."

Cathy quickly puts on a face of sorrow. She also hangs her head down to make it more realistic.

Goku takes a glance at her then continues to plead his case. "Jessie I didn't mean to upset her. I just…"

"Not listening," she interrupts again. "Tell that to Cathy. In fact, apologize to her."

By this time, Gohan has caught on to the little joke.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I only meant to ask you if you did something. You weren't going to be in trouble or anything." Goku looks at Cathy for a response. Jessie begins to laugh aloud. Gohan and Cathy join her.

"I don't understand. Did I say it wrong?"

"No silly," Cathy answers. "I forgive you."

"Oh, okay."

"So what's up?" Gohan asks. "Why is our energy cloaked?"

Jessie takes the question. "We made a sort of shield to cover your tracks in case someone like Vegeta wants to stop our library visits.

"Neat!" Gohan states.

Goku questions this time, "So, is that why we can't sense your energy?"

Cathy laughs, "No. Our power levels are naturally hidden."

"No fair," Goku cries.

They all continue flying.

While the prank is in action, Vegeta occupies himself in the phone book. "Libraries, libraries," he chants as he flips through the yellow pages.

"What are you calling a library for," Bulma startles him.

"That's my business, not yours, woman!" He grabs the large book and isolates himself in another room. "There!" he exclaims minutes later. "Now to find a phone. Woman, where's the phone?" he yells loud enough to be heard throughout the building.

"Stop calling me 'woman'. I have a name you know. And for that I'm not telling you."

A vein thumps on Vegeta's forehead. "Fine, I'll look for it myself." He fumbles through each room. When he enters the living room, he sees Bulma on the couch. "Why is she staring at me like that?" he thinks. Since he's looking for the phone to be on a table or desk, he walks past the one on the wall. Bulma snickers. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing," Bulma rolls her eyes. "If the phone were a club, you'd be knocked out." She leaves him alone in the living room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looks frantically around his head and notices the phone. "What was that number? Ugh…I left it in the other room." He exits, then enters again with the phone book, and dials the number.

A female voice answers, "East City Library, how may I help you?"

An evil smirk grows upon Vegeta's face.

"Finally, East City," Goku sighs from exhaustion. "Next time, we're not flying slowly. It takes a lot out of me."

The four descend just outside the city and walk the remainder of the way to the large building of books.

Jessie exclaims, "I've never seen anything like it."

"You should see West City's library," Gohan suggests.

Cathy is just speechless.

"After you," Goku directs the girls to the entrance.

It's like heaven to the Colorless pair. Books and more books exist on many different shelves, but the group is stopped short by the librarian of the first floor. The girls and Gohan raise their heads to make eye contact with the tall woman. Goku lowers his head slightly. The librarian removes her spectacles and stares into the faces of each member of the group.

She replaces her spectacles and clears her throat. "You young ladies are not allowed in this library. You have a history of stealing books and never returning them," she states in a stern voice. "You gentlemen however may come if you like."

"No thanks," Goku calmly refuses.

"Dad, can I stay a while?" Gohan asks.

"Maybe later, son," his father answers.

Cathy and Jessie are awestruck.

"Out with you before I call the police!" the librarian shouts at the already upset girls, drawing attention from all around.

The duo turns around and follows the guys back out of the building.

"We didn't do anything," Jessie tells Cathy when they are completely outside.

"I know," Cathy returns. "Someone doesn't want us in the libraries."

The youngest three yell, "Vegeta!" in unison.

Goku blinks twice. "Was I supposed to say that too?" he asks. No one answers.

"I know how you can get in," Gohan starts, "you can shape-shift right?"

The girls nod their heads.

"You can become some type of bug, sneak in, and make contact with every shelf."

"Hooray for Gohan!" Jessie exclaims.

"Okay here's the plan," Cathy starts. The group huddles together.

By that time, Vegeta has called the libraries of North, Central, and South cities.

"I'm going to try something different with West City," he announces to himself. "First I'll go to the mall. Then, when I feel them getting close, I'll meet them at the library. I know Kakarot's with them. That idiot allowed them to stay at his living quarters' I'm sure he's taking them."

On the rooftop of the library, the group prepares to carry out their plan.

"Remember, beetle, spider, fly," Cathy reminds Jessie.

"Gotcha," Jessie confirms.

"Before you go, can I ask you why you chose those specific bugs," Gohan interrogates.

"Sure," Cathy answers, "Beetle because air flows through the ducts. We don't want to get caught in the 'wind'. Spider, to descend from the duct, safely. And fly…" she trails off. "Why fly again, Jessie?"

"Fly because people tend to swat at flies more often than squish them like they do spiders."

"Right."

Gohan nods in understanding, "I never thought of it like that."

"Can we hurry with this please? We gotta get home before dinner," Goku rushes.

"Let's go!" Jessie transforms into a blue beetle. Cathy changes to match. Gohan picks them up gently and places them into the air duct.

_This took me forever to type because I've been busy doing work. Oh by the way, I think I made a mistake by naming Chapter 9 Intro: Again. It's not a repeat so be sure to read it. I gave it that title because the Colorless introduce themselves to the Z gang._


	12. Effects of Those Plans

_Project- The Chronicles of Téa is under way! Be on the look out for it; coming soon!_

**Chapter 12: Effects of Those Plans**

Vegeta dresses up in his pink shirt, yellow pants, and green shoes. He hates this outfit but believes he can blend in more with the humans. He hated the shirt the most, not only because it's pink, but also because it says "Bad Man" on the front. He shrugs off the thoughts and begins his journey to the mall.

"Be careful," Gohan says as the pair of beetles crawl their way through the duct.

"Let's make this quick," Cathy commands. "I have a feeling Goku's gonna freak out when he gets hungry."

Jessie giggles at the remark. Suddenly the A.C. of the library kicks on. The girls quickly adapt to the rush of air by getting a better grip on the floor of the duct. Gohan notes the change in the girls' environment and states, "The air is on, so they'll be slowed down in the process." His father sighs and sits Indian style on the roof.

"There!" Jessie observes the vent leading into…

"The guys' bathroom?" Cathy asks.

"Hey, at least I found a vent. Let's try the next one." Jessie retaliates. They run past six more vents: boys' bathroom again, girls' bathroom, girls' bathroom again, storage, computers on a table, brown shelves. They come to a screeching halt and reverse their stride.

"All right!" Jessie exclaims.

"Cool," Cathy says.

The air stops flowing. "That's convenient," Cathy states. "Let's go before it comes on again."

The duo changes into spiders. They choose small, white spiders so they can look slightly transparent.

"Bonsai!" Jessie yells as she jumps out of the vent like a bungee jumper. Her web gets taut when she reaches the limit of it. Slowly she descends toward the shelf and makes a safe landing. "Your turn, Cathy!"

"Here goes." Cathy jumps, descends, and lands. Jessie begins to cry. "What's the matter?" Cathy asks. Then she begins to cry. "What a history," she says.

_(A.N.-What happened here was they got information from all the books on that shelf since they touched it.)_

The weeping subsides as they become flies. They touch every shelf and lone book on each floor then return to the vent from which they came.

"Wow!" Jessie starts, "that was a lot of information."

"I agree," Cathy states, "but I love the fantasy books with the dragons, griffins, unicorns, and other mythical creatures."

The girls become beetles and return to the guys waiting on the roof.

"We're back!" Jessie announces to them after changing back to normal.

"Phew," Goku sighs. "I was beginning to think you got smashed or ran into some poison or something."

"Dad, it's only been five minutes," Gohan informs.

"Okay let's go" Goku commands quickly while he grabs his three 'followers' and uses Instant Transmission.

"I think I left my spleen on the roof of that other library in East City," Jessie complains sickly.

"You'll get used to it after a while," Goku says. "We're in North City now," he continues.

"Maybe Vegeta didn't get here before us," Gohan hopes.

The group walks toward the library.

"This one's not as big as East City's," Cathy points out.

"It's still a library," Jessie defends.

"Well excuse me," Cathy returns.

The four get to the entrance and are immediately refused admittance.

"This sucks," Gohan says while kicking at the ground.

"Watch your language, son," Goku warns lightly. Gohan and the girls freeze while Goku continues his stride. He notices that only his footsteps are sounding, stops then turns around.

"What?" he asks. The other three remain quiet.

Jessie breaks the awkward silence with, "We don't know you that well, but that comment seems to be out of character."

"Well, I apologize for trying to be a real parent. Humph." Goku swiftly turns around and returns to walking. The girls look at each other, then at Gohan. Gohan shrugs his shoulders and runs to catch up with his dad. Cathy and Jessie meet eyes once more, shrug and run.

"The coast is clear," Jessie says, "let's jump before another person walks by."

The four jump on the roof of the North City Public Library.

"Same routine?" Goku asks.

"Yeah," Cathy says tiredly.

"Next library please," Jessie calls after two minutes.

"I didn't expect you two to be three minutes early," Goku informs.

"Dad, the first run was like a test. This time they knew exactly what to do," Gohan states.

"That makes sense," Goku says. He stands up and prepares for the next Instant Transmission. "Let's go!"

"Here we are, back in East City," Goku announces proudly.

"What are we doing back here?" Gohan questions.

"You see son, Jessie, here, left her spleen on the library roof."

The three youngest of the group fell over anime style.

"I think only Jessie was supposed to keel over since her spleen is missing," Goku continues.

"Do you even know what a spleen is, Dad?" Gohan interrogates.

"It's an organ of the body, isn't it?"

Jessie then interrupts. "Must we always get into these unimportant, time-wasting conversations?"

"How else are we supposed to have humor?" Goku argues.

Cathy is just as impatient as Jessie is and takes her turn interrupting. "Listen, Goku, the whole spleen phrase was a figure of speech. I thought you understood that when you told Jessie that she'll get used to it."

"I said that? Wow, I must be smart."

Jessie begins telepathy with Cathy. "He's too side-tracked. What should we do?"

"I'll handle it," Cathy answers. "Oh my, look at the time. If we don't hurry, we just might be late for dinner. Chi Chi would be mad if she had to reheat all that food."

"Crap! That's double trouble! No food and an angry wife!" Goku exclaims in fear.

"And I had to watch my language. Crap is just as 'bad' as sucks," Gohan says under his breath.

Goku, now moving at double time, brings his company to South and Central Cities. Each library is aware of the girls' false criminal record, and the girls have to sneak in 'bug style'.

"They should be here by now," Vegeta thinks to himself. "And yet I can't feel them near. Heck I can't sense them at all. They may have already gotten to the library. Darn, I'd better check into this." He exits the mall and heads for the library.

"West City, home of Capsule Corp." Goku announces. "Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle until we come to a complete stop."

"Dad, we've already stopped," Gohan states.

"And you're not a vehicle," Cathy adds.

"If you were a vehicle, I doubt we'd be inside you," Jessie concludes.

"Come on guys, give me a break. I just always wanted to say that since I don't think I'll be a tour guide or anything." Goku says sadly, hanging his head down.

"Daaaaaaaad… Can we go now pleeeeease?" Gohan begs. "I want to go inside this time. The girls can come in through the roof by themselves can't they?"

"I don't know, Gohan. I'm not their parent. They can actually do what they want." Goku answers, "but yes, we can go inside, OK?"

"Yay! Come on, let's go!" Gohan says while pulling his father's left arm.

Goku doesn't budge. "One minute son," He turns to the girls. "If they don't let you in, will you be okay by yourselves?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

"All right, but somehow you'll have to let me know when you're done."

"No problem," Jessie answers.

The group makes its way to the last, but the best, library.

"You were right Gohan, this place is huge." Jessie says.

"Told ya," Gohan brags.

Flashback:

Jessie exclaims, "I've never seen anything like it."

"You should see West City's library," Gohan suggests.

Cathy is just speechless.

End Flashback

"_Okay who put that there?" Roosha yells. Gohan giggles. "Gohan." she sighs. "Fine I'll leave it.")_

They enter the enormous building of books. A librarian who's sitting at her desk notice them and jumps from her seat.

"Here we go again," Jessie anticipates.

She approaches the group with a large smile on her face _(one that will scare you)_. "Welcome to the West City Public Library ," she greets. "May I help you look for a book?"

"No thanks, we're just browsing," Goku answers.

"Can you help me?" Gohan asks.

"Sure what are you looking for?"

"Orthopedist books."

The librarian stares at Gohan and blinks a few times. "Uh… sure, let's start with the dictionary shall we?" she replies.

"Coming, Dad?"

"You go on ahead, son. I'll come get you later."

"Okay." Gohan follows the librarian.

"Where are you two headed first?" Goku asks.

There's no answer. He faces Cathy and Jessie. "Hello?" he waves a hand in front of each face. The girls are frozen stiff. "Hey!" he snaps his fingers. "Yoo hoo!"

A second librarian walks up to Goku. "Sir, could you please keep it down," he says, "This is a library you know."

"Sorry," Goku apologizes. "Oh before you go, do you have any water?"

"The water fountains are in the back. You can't miss 'um."

"Thanks," Goku grabs Jessie and Cathy by the back of their shirts. He carries them to the fountains and splashes water in their faces. They blink and look at Goku.

Jessie says, "Oops. I was so surprised when they let us in that I lost all sense of consciousness."

"Let's hit the shelves," Cathy whispers.

Vegeta enters the library. He looks around for any familiar faces.

The male librarian greets him. "Welcome to…"

"Shut up." Vegeta cuts him off and continues to walk.

"If you need help, let me know."

"Whatever."

The librarian, slightly afraid, returns to his desk. Vegeta turns around, aiming for the fearful librarian. The poor guy cowers under Vegeta's swift pursuit.

"As a matter of fact, your help is needed. Tell me, have you seen two girls possibly accompanied by a man with a weird hair-do?"

"Like yours?"

"What!"

The man begins to shiver.

"How dare you call my hair weird."

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't…"

"Stop being apologetic and tell me if you've seen them."

"Did one girl have brown hair and one have black?"

"Affirmative. Where did they go?"

"By the water fountains in the back." he points with a shaking finger.

Vegeta walks away.

"You're… welcome," the man says.

Goku waits by the elevator as Cathy and Jessie finish touching all of the shelves.

"Next floor please," Jessie says as she and her friend walk toward him.

He presses the up button and a bell sounds as the doors open. Goku enters with the girls following.

"The elevator!" Vegeta thinks as he begins to run, but only a portion of his rival's black hair is what he sees when the doors shut. "Darn you, Kakarot," he says as he uses the second elevator.

_This one didn't take too long to type, but it took forever to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and if you're interested in my new story coming soon, I have some news. Before I publish Odd One Out, I will publish an introduction to the story. I think it's important to get my readers to understand everything I type. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	13. Vegeta vs Goku

_I'm feeling a little sick today. I don't really have anything to say to open this chapter except that this is my favorite chapter so far. Whenever I read my work, I find myself laughing. Enjoy._

**Chapter 13: Vegeta vs. Goku**

Elevator music plays while Goku asks, "Which button do I press?"

"Two," Cathy answers.

"Okay." He thinks really hard on which one says "2". A light bulb shines dimly as he presses "5". The elevator commences motion. "Yay. I did it!" Goku exclaims while clapping once.

"You pressed the wrong button," Jessie points out.

"Maaaan," Goku says. "And I had my hopes up."

"This might be a good thing," Cathy starts, "Vegeta's here, in the elevator next to us. His elevator might stop on the second floor. He'll then notice that we're going to the fifth. That will give us time to disguise ourselves."

"So I did a good thing?" Goku hopefully asks.

"By accident," Jessie states.

"Give him a break," Cathy says, "we've picked on him enough."

Vegeta's elevator stops and he exits. "Floor five!" he shouts. "They think they're so smart, skipping floors." He reenters the elevator and presses '5'.

Cathy presses the stop button and presses '2'. "This is two; that is five," she shows Goku.

DING! The trio enters the second floor.

"Go sit at the table, Goku," Cathy instructs. "Glasses or book?" she asks Jessie.

"Glasses," she answers quickly.

"Fine, leave me with the hard part," Cathy complains.

"It's your plan," Jessie returns. She changes into reading glasses with plain glass as to not destroy Goku's vision.

"Here put these on quickly," Cathy commands. "Listen carefully. I'll become a book. If Vegeta asks you what you're doing with a book, tell him you're looking at the pictures of a cookbook."

Goku nods his head. "I'll use that excuse and many others if I have to," he says as Cathy transforms into a blank book.

DING! Vegeta's elevator warns Goku that it's show time. Vegeta steps out and instantly spots Goku,…reading a book and wearing glasses?

"What the…? Kakarot, what do you call yourself doing?"

"I'm blending in with the others."

"What others?" He looks around and notices other humans wearing glasses and reading books. Sweat drops form behind his head. "Kakarot, what are you reading?"

"You know I hate to read. I'm just looking at the pictures of this cookbook and boy does this food look good."

Cathy begins to feel awkward. "Hurry and get Veggie-man to leave," she thinks to herself.

"Are those girls here?"

"No, they're at home, helping Chi Chi cook."

"Then what are you doing here and how come I can't feel your energy?"

"I'm here with Gohan. He's looking for some books to help his studies."

"And you energy?" Vegeta pries.

"I learned how to hide it completely." Goku forces a straight face.

"Hmmm…whatever. I thought maybe you were bringing…never mind," he stops himself and thinks, "_If I had finished that sentence, it would remind him to bring them here. Wait! They are here._" "Are you sure they're at your living quarters?"

"That's where I left them."

"Okay, but the librarian said they were here. Oh well. Don't let your son see you with those ridiculous glasses. It's a bad look for a warrior."

"Sure thing, see ya later."

"I hope not." Vegeta continues his search elsewhere.

"Phew, that was close," Goku sighs.

The girls become themselves. "Next time you're going to be on his face. I'm not doing that again, nuh uh, no!"

"Ever thought what parts of a book correspond to human body parts?"

Jessie quickly changes her mind, "I think I'm better off being glasses."

"Okay, Goku, change of plans," Cathy informs. "We'll have to become flies and follow you through the library."

Goku frowns, "Oh great now people will think that I stink when they see you two flying around me."

"Do you have a better idea?" Jessie interrogates.

"Hmm…as a matter of fact I do."

"Well what is it?"

"You can fly without following me."

Cathy and Jessie fall over.

"How are we supposed to change floors?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah," Cathy adds, "we need you to either open the elevator or the staircase doors."

"How about this; tap each shelf, fly toward me, and land in my hair. Tell me when you both are here and I'll go to the next floor."

Cathy scratches her head. Jessie raises an eyebrow.

"That sounds almost like what they said before," Gohan sneaks in.

"How long were you in here?" Goku asks, afraid that his son might have seen him with glasses.

"I used the stairs and came in a little after Vegeta left."

"Are you done looking for books?" the father asks.

"Yep. I'm ready to leave when you are. By the way, you could use the air ducts like before. I'm not sure you want to be in my dad's hair."

"Hey, that's not nice," Goku responds.

"Thanks, Gohan," Jessie expresses greatly.

"Give us five minutes," Cathy requests. "We'll meet you on the first floor."

"Gotcha," Goku nods his head and returns to the first floor with Gohan. The Colorless nod toward each other and commence their learning.

Meanwhile, Vegeta has checked all of the floors and is heading back to the first. He's mumbling to himself as the elevator brings him and two others down.

"What are you staring at!" he yells at them.

"You're talking to yourself," the first man says.

"Do I look like I care?" the Saiyan asks.

"I like your shirt," the second man teases.

"That does it," Vegeta presses the emergency stop and pushes the two men out on the second floor. "And stay out!"

"That guy need plenty of help," the first man states.

"Yea," the second man agrees, "he needs not only anger management but a total makeover. Since when did green shoes match with a pink shirt and yellow pants? And did you see his hair? Talk about psychotic."

The girls complete their 'training' and make their way back to Goku. Vegeta takes his time exiting the elevator. The duo of flies meet their new friend and his son. Before the gang can leave the building, Vegeta stops them.

"Freeze, Kakarot, I realized something. Libraries don't normally carry cookbooks." He grabs his rival's collar and pulls him down to eye-level. "You lied to me again, didn't you, Kakarot? Where's your glasses, huh?"

Goku doesn't answer.

Gohan stares at the two.

The female librarian over hears the conflict and says, "Did I hear on of you two say that we don't carry cookbooks?"

Vegeta says, "This isn't your concern. Go alphabetize the books or something."

Goku finally speaks, "It was him who made the cookbook statement."

"Sir, for your information, we do carry cookbooks."

"Do you also carry reading glasses?" Vegeta asks with sarcasm.

"Of course. Sometimes people forget their glasses at home or work. That's why we're the best." The librarian smiles with her eyes closed.

"Fine," Vegeta shoves Goku away. "You're off the hook this time. You'd better go home before I find something else to yell at you for."

Goku and his son speed out of the library, grinning sheepishly, flies following as well.

"And take a shower!" Vegeta yells after them.

"We had too many close calls," Jessie reports to Chi Chi when they were eating dinner.

"But it was a success," Cathy says.

"Wanna hear something funny, Mom?" Gohan starts. "The librarian at West City didn't know what an orthopedist was," he laughs.

"I'm not surprised," Chi Chi responds.

"So what is an orthopedist, Gohan?" Goku asks.

Everyone gets quiet.

"Aw, come on. How come everyone is silent after I say something?"

At Capsule Corp., Vegeta is just entering when Bulma is on his case. "Where have you been, mister?"

Vegeta just ignores her.

"I went all over the city looking for you."

This catches the prince's attention. "Even the mall?"

"That's part of the city isn't it?"

"I was at the large building of books when I ran into Kakarot and his son."

"You did? Well how are they?"

"If you really want to know, they look healthy enough. Although that idiot had a couple of flies around him…" he trails off. "_Those flies…were them! Darn it!_" he thinks to himself. He leaves Bulma in mid-conversation.

After dinner, Cathy helps Chi Chi clean the kitchen while Jessie takes a bath. When she finishes, the girls switch places, Cathy a bath and Jessie in the kitchen. Cathy finishes and meets Jessie in the guest room. They both fluff their pillows and ready their beds for the night.

There's a light knocking on the door and Jessie says, "Come in."

Goku opens the door and enters quietly.

"What's up?" Jessie asks.

"Well, if you're not busy tomorrow," he starts, shifting his foot, "I was wondering if you two would want to spar with me."

The pair look at each other.

"I think we were gonna…hey!" Cathy bumps Jessie subtly to stop her. She leans over and whispers, "We'll do that later, Jessie."

"Oh, okay then. Sure, we'll spar with you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Goku bows happily. "Goodnight," he concludes as he leaves the room and closes the door.

"'Night," Jessie says as she covers up.

"'Night," Cathy returns.

"Seventy-six degrees, seventy-seven degrees, seventy-six degrees, seventy-five degrees, seventy-six degrees…" a cricket chirps constantly with other of its kind.

Cathy can't sleep. She looks at Jessie.

"You're closer to the window," Jessie says, "You tell them put a sock in it."

Cathy approaches the window, opens it, and, in cricket language, yells, "SHUT UP!"

The crickets respond by quieting down and leaving.

Gohan knocks on the door. Jessie goes to the door and opens it.

"Hey Gohan," she says.

"Are you guys okay? I heard something that sounded like a giant insect."

"Oh, we're fine. That was Cathy. She told the crickets to shut up."

"Uh…okay. I didn't know you could talk to animals."

"Of course we can. We have to know how in order to be an animal. If we didn't, and we were dogs, for example, we'd have trouble responding to the command 'speak'."

"I understand. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Jessie closes the door, and both girls go to sleep.

_Phew, I've been doing actual work, again. I also took a break on writing. I write the chapters before I type them and I'm about 5 or 6 chapters ahead of you. I don't want to catch up with my writing because it will take me even longer to post. Don't worry as soon as I get rid of writer's block, I'll continue to write. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	14. Canary Cam

_I had trouble with this chapter because I don't really understand the true relationship between Bulma and Vegeta, but here's what I came up with. Enjoy._

**Chapter 14: Canary Cam**

"THE SUN IS COMING UP!" a distant rooster crows. Cathy's eyes pop open. Jessie turns over and tosses the cover over her head.

"At least it was only once," Cathy thinks to herself. They begin to nod off.

"Good morning, it's morning, good morning, today!" various birds are singing. Those of you who cannot speak bird may hear a harmonious song from the birds, but the girls hear a ruckus of voices clashing together.

"Cathy, make 'um stop!" Jessie pleads.

Cathy opens the window and yells, "QUIET!" The birds freak out and flee frantically.

"Honey, what was that?" Chi Chi asks a still sleeping Goku. "Honey?...Goku?..." she shakes him. "WAKE UP!" she yells.

"Huh?... What's wrong?" the groggy husband sits up.

"I heard something. It sounded like a hawk or falcon, but a big one. Can you go see what it was?"

"Alright, alright" Goku gets up and looks out the window. "I don't see anything."

"The sound came from inside the house."

"Oh. I'll look around." He walks out of his room and peeks in Gohan's.

"Hey, dad."

"Morning, son."

"Did you hear Cathy? She yelled at the birds. I guess she's not used to them. She yelled at the crickets last night."

Goku stares at his son. "Did you say…she yelled…at the birds…and crickets?"

"Yep. They both can talk to animals. I think it's cool, don't you?"

"Sure," Goku chuckles insecurely. "I'll go tell your mom. She was frightened by the noise."

"Okay." Gohan lies back down to get more sleep before his studies.

Goku thinks about checking on the girls but decides not to. He tells his wife and returns to snooze mode. Chi Chi gets up to make breakfast.

"Thank you for making the morning meal, but I have no time to eat that slop."

"It's not slop; its oatmeal." Bulma argues with the Saiyan prince. "Where do you need to go this early in the morning anyway?" she questions.

"Stop pretending to care about me," he ends the conversation by slamming the front door.

"That man needs to learn some manners."

"Breakfast!" Chi Chi calls throughout the house. Goku is already at the table, Gohan is in the middle of changing, and the girls…

"Did you say something Jessie?"

"No, I think that was Ms. Chi Chi calling us downstairs."

"Oh." They rise out of bed and change the appearance of their clothes. Next, the girls clean up the room, and make their beds.

"Once again, it was delicious Ms. Chi Chi," Cathy compliments.

"Mmm…hmm…," Jessie seconds.

"Let's go sparring now," Goku says.

"We just ate. We'd get a cramp," Jessie explains.

"Give us a half an hour," Cathy suggests.

"Okay. I'll go warm up." Goku exits the house.

"Are you really gonna fight with my dad?"

"I guess so, Gohan," Jessie answers.

"You two should be careful, my husband plays rough," Chi Chi warns.

"I know. I've watched him fight Frieza," Cathy confirms.

"Mom, I'm ready for my next assignment."

"Alright. Girls, do you mind finishing up in here?"

"No problem," they say in unison. The busy wife follows her son to his room, leaving Jessie and Cathy to clean the kitchen.

"Do you think we can take him on, Cathy?"

"I'm not sure. I think he just wants to know how we fight and learn something from us."

"But he can't transform like we can."

"I know. I guess I'll just admit that I have no clue why he wants to spar." The pair finishes the cleaning in silence. Chi Chi returns to find a sparkling, spotless kitchen and dining room.

"Wow! You've really earned your stay. I'm impressed."

RING! RING!... Chi Chi grabs the phone. "Hello…yes they are…okay. It's for you two."

The girls look at each other. Cathy gets the phone, and Jessie grows dog ears to listen as well. Chi Chi, still not used to them changing their appearance, slowly backs away. Jessie giggles, "Poor Ms. Chi Chi."

"Hello…Hi, Ms. Bulma…no way!... I don't know. Jessie what do you think?"

"Sure. We can pull it off."

"It sounds wrong to me."

"Come on Cathy. I'll be fun."

"But what if something happens. I don't want Vegeta that close to me."

"Be subtle or something."

"Alright. We'll do it, Ms. Bulma. I just hope nothing goes wrong… You're welcome, I guess… 8:00 p.m.?... Okay… Goodbye."

Excitement fills Jessie, "This is going to be fun. We get to trick Vegeta into thinking Ms. Bulma's not on a date with some guy she met at the mall. Can you believe Ms. Bulma and Veggie-Man have the hots for each other already? I wonder when Trunks will be conceived."

"Jessie, calm down. Bad things can happen. We might prevent Trunks' birth if anything goes wrong."

"I know there are bad consequences, but what can go wrong?"

Cathy remains silent.

"Let's go spar Cathy. Then we'll do what we planned. After that, I'm sure you'll feel good about what we're doing for Ms. Bulma."

They go outside and look for Goku.

"Hey! Over here!" He hollers while waving wildly. Cathy and Jessie grow wings and fly toward him.

"I wonder what Kakarot could be doing. I'll go spy on them. Wait! Those brats have immeasurable sensing ability. They'll spot me before I even hide." Vegeta is back at Capsule Corp. on the roof plotting once again. "I have an idea. I'll send a mechanical device that withholds the task of viewing and listening." He jumps from the roof, lands on the front lawn, gets yelled at for being on the grass by the gardener, and enters the building. "Where's that woman when I need her." He finds her working on a gravity machine. "Aha, woman!"

Bulma doesn't answer.

"Woman, I'm talking to you."

Still no answer.

Vegeta growls, and then sighs. "Bulma. I need something from you," he calmly states.

"I'm glad to hear that you know my name, Vegeta." She stops her work, approaches him, and gives him her full attention.

Vegeta steps back a little.

"So what do you need?"

He sweats and pulls at his collar. "I-I need a machine with v-viewing and listening pr-properties."

"Hmm…" Bulma thinks through her inventory, "a robot with a camera."

"Do you have one?"

"Follow me." Bulma leads Vegeta through the building to the basement. She flips on the lights. The fluorescent bulbs flicker then pop on. Vegeta blinks his eyes and rubs them. Bulma is already across the room, opening a large, deep case. "Here, catch these," she commands.

The search begins; she grabs various gadgets and tosses what she's not looking for.

"Nope, nope, not it…" she says as she throws. The Saiyan Prince zooms from side to side, carefully catching each piece. "I made these when I was a child. They bring back so many memories," she giggles, still searching.

"How interesting," Vegeta returns sarcastically. The gadgets are piling on him and he's losing his balance.

"Here it is. It's so cute." Bulma pulls out a mechanical bird. Vegeta staggers over to Bulma.

"Can you please remove these items, they are making me unstable."

"Oh," she giggles again, "sorry." Bulma replaces her little creations neatly in her bin, closes it, and locks it.

"This 'bird', can I control it from far away? Do I get instant results in real time? It doesn't record does it, because that's not what I want."

"Hey, calm down. You're spoiled you know that?"

He frowns at the insulting truth.

"It's not like you're buying a cell phone."

"A cell phone?"

"Never mind. Anyway, this little birdie is called the Canary Cam. It's perfect for spying. I have it hooked up to the computer here." She point to it. "Use the keys here to move it. The video's black and white though. I didn't know how to-"

"Okay, thanks," he pushes her out and locks himself inside the basement.

"How rude," she says. Then she realizes that she still has the bird. "3…2…1."

On cue, Vegeta fumbles with the lock, yanks the door open and reaches for the bird. Bulma snatches it away.

"Hand it over," he says as calmly as he can.

"Apologize," Bulma deals.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta forces out.

"For what?" Bulma pries.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!" he yells. "YOU EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING?"

Bulma shakes her head in shame. "You've got a lot to learn. No apology, no camera robot." She walks away.

"WAIT!"

Bulma freezes.

Vegeta gives a dramatic pause, then says, "I apologize for every wrong that I committed."

"Close enough," Bulma approves and gives him the robot. (_I would have said 'the bird', but that means something else._)

"I have to do that more often," Vegeta thinks to himself as he reenters the basement and relocks the door.

_Finally I have finished typing this chapter. It may be a while before chapter 15 is posted. I'm dealing with school work, and I'm also working on Odd One Out. It's now posted if you're interested in reading it. It's as far as Chapter Two right now though if you want to wait. I'm going to add more to it now, but I'm not really sure when I'll post Chapter Three. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	15. Sparring with Goku

_Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I hope you really enjoy it though. Thank you all for reviewing. I'm looking forward to more._

**Chapter 15: Sparring with Goku**

"Ready?" Goku asks bouncing from side to side.

"One question," Jessie says making the bouncing cease. "Are we fighting you at the same time, or are we taking turns?"

Goku scratches his head. "Good question." He looks in the air and taps his foot. "One at a time," he concludes.

"Okay!" Jessie states.

"Why?" Cathy asks.

"Well I'm sure you two fight differently even though you train together. Everyone has their own style."

"Good point," Cathy says sadly, "but most of our techniques are performed together though."

"Then we'll have three fights, with one hour between each one to regain strength. Who's first?"

"Me," Jessie squeals. "Me first."

Cathy moves to safe distance and sits down. Goku and Jessie get into a fighting stance. They stare at each other.

"Shouldn't we power up first?" Jessie interrupts the silence.

Goku's feet and head change places. "Sure," he answers while regaining his posture.

Goku transforms to Super Saiyan. "I hope this isn't too much," he says.

"My turn," Jessie announces. She changes to look like Goku, matching his power level as well.

"I forgot about that," Goku insecurely chuckles.

"I may look like you and have your powers, but I have my techniques. The more of your techniques I'm exposed to, the more of you techniques I know. Be careful how you fight." Jessie warns.

"Alright," Goku charges toward his replica. Jessie moves out of the way and elbows him in the back. She jumps back from him and goes into another stance.

Goku turns to face Jessie. "Not bad," he says.

…

"Okay, place Canary Cam on window sill, open window, and return to computer." Vegeta reads from the monitor. He follows the directions.

"Hmmmm…" he concentrates on the buttons he practiced earlier. "A-ascend, D-descend, UP-forward/faster, LEFT & RIGHT-easy, DOWN-slower/stop, L-land."

Vegeta taps the A button. The robotic bird begins flapping its wings. He taps 'A' again. It ascends about an inch. He taps 'L'. It descends, lands, and stops flapping.

"Perfect!" he exclaims. "Now to get to Kakarot's place." He removes the instruction window and displays what the bird sees.

"Nice." Then he turns up the speakers so he can hear the bird's surroundings. He quietly chuckles to himself.

"Up, up, and away birdie," Vegeta shouts evilly.

"Cut! What was that?" Roosha angrily questions.

"Aw, come on, it sounds cool, you know that," Vegeta argues.

"No, that was gay, try something else."

"Oh, darn"

"Rolling"

"Now go spy on Kakarot!" he shouts evilly, while pressing in commands.

"Much better," Roosha approves.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

…

Battle cries echo near Goku's house as he and Jessie trade blows. Jessie can tell every move Goku will make because she can calculate the landing point of his attacks.

"Why can't I hit you?" Goku yells, frustrated.

"You're too slow," Jessie honestly answers. They push away from each other.

"Too slow huh?" Goku powers up to his maximum. "Try this," he taunts. Away they go again.

Cathy sighs, "This will take forever."

"Ka…me…ha…me…Haaa!" Goku yells.

A large blue beam shoots from his hands. The fake Goku quickly copies the technique.

"Ka…me…ha…me…Haaa!"

The beams meet and push against each other.

"Oh great," Cathy flops down to lie on her back.

…

Vegeta is into the control of the Canary Cam like it's a video game. "Almost…to the…destination. Darn mountains. Ahhh! Tree!" he leans in his chair.

…

The beams are still going. The middle of them suddenly shimmers and explodes. Goku flies back from the blast. His mirror image just blocks its face.

"Enough!" Jessie yells. She's bored with fighting Goku and zooms toward him while he's pulling himself together.

"Waaa!" Goku is started by Jessie's swift pursuit. WHAM! Jessie lands a powerful kick in her opponent's stomach. Like a missile, Goku's body zooms toward the ground, and makes a small crater in the front yard. Chi Chi forces her way outside.

"Oh no!" she looks into the crater and finds Goku struggling to get up. "Oh, Goku are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answers in between grunts.

Jessie drops down by the couple. Chi Chi sees a second Goku. Her eyes roll to the top of her head and gravity takes over.

"Oops," Jessie giggles and returns to her normal state. Cathy approaches the trio.

"I hope he feels better in an hour, Jessie. I think you hit him a little too hard."

"He'll be fine."

Goku leaves the hole in his normal state. "You were…holding…back," he says.

Jessie smiles, "Guilty as charged."

"Just how strong are you?" Goku's able to stand straight.

"At the time, I was just as strong as you."

Cathy tends to Chi Chi, and everyone finds a comfortable spot to rest: Goku props up on a tree, Jessie leans on a rock, and Cathy lays Chi Chi on a soft patch of grass and sits next to her.

"So, what do you think about my technique?" Jessie asks, wanting compliments.

Goku scratches his head while saying, "I didn't quite understand you technique. Since you looked like me, I figured you'd have my weak points. But you didn't."

"Here, let me explain," Jessie begins, "I changed to replicate you only to match your power level."

Goku sits up from surprise, "What! If you were as strong as me, then how come you were stronger?"

"I was at your potential, you were not."

"But you said you were holding back."

"I was. I can be as strong as I want to be without overloading myself with power."

"Where's the fun in being so powerful?"

"I don't really overpower myself unless I extremely need to. I usually just match my power with my opponents and play that way. That helps me learn more techniques."

"Okay, so you can be as powerful as you want to be, right?"

"Right."

Cathy just turns her head from side to side, watching the two trade sentences.

"And you were locked up by Frieza, right?"

"Oh, I see where this is going. You're wondering why we didn't fight off Frieza."

"Exactly."

Chi Chi starts moving, but her eyes remain closed.

"We never knew how strong he was until you brought him to his full power."

Goku rubs the back of his head. "Oh, I remember; he told me that."

Chi Chi becomes fully aware of her surroundings. She sits up while holding her head. Looking at her husband, she asks, "Are you the real Goku?"

"I always have been. Why? Is there another one?"

"Never mind, maybe it was a dream." The confused wife rises to her feet and reenters the house.

"Kakarot's been lying a lot lately. I may use this to my advantage," Vegeta has already landed the Canary Cam in the tree Goku was leaning on.

"I know it hasn't been an hour yet, but I'm ready to fight you, Cathy"

Cathy looks at him. Jessie looks at Cathy.

"Are you sure?" Cathy asks.

"Positive."

"Okay, let's go," Cathy isn't really looking forward to this. Showing off her talent isn't really like her.

"Don't be shy, Cathy," Jessie supports. "Just remember, he wants to learn from you, so teach him."

Cathy smiles. Teaching she can do. She zooms over to the battle site, passing Goku in the process. "Ready?" she asks.

"Wow, you're hyped up all of a sudden." Goku is just landing on the ground.

Vegeta moves the bird to the roof of his rival's house.

"I'm happy because I get to teach you a few things."

"Well, I'm ready to learn. Let's go!"

Goku transforms to Super Saiyan. Cathy makes herself invisible.

"No, that's not fair!" Goku yells. Jessie laughs.

"Lesson number one: sensing for someone with hidden energy," Cathy voice echoes in his head. She runs past him. Goku feels the air rush by. He looks in that direction and notices dust rising from every step his opponent makes. He aims at the reproaching footprints. As Cathy gets closer, Goku begins to hear her feet make contact with the ground. He readies a punch. The footprints suddenly stop. There are no signs of skidding. CLAK. He hears the next footstep behind him.

"She must've jumped," he thinks to himself. "Wait! The dust!" He creates his own air stream by powering up near the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Next, he jumps in the air and searches for a break in the cloud. Nothing's there.

"Pretty good," Cathy compliments.

Goku looks above himself. "There you are!" He throws a ki blast. Cathy returns to invisibility while dodging. The two are now in the air.

"There's no dust here," he complains aloud.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Cathy begins flying around him. He yells and creates a dust storm with his energy. His opponent tries to escape but can't. She starts coughing and makes a small shield for her nose and mouth.

"Gotcha!" Goku shouts. Cathy struggles to remove herself from the Saiyan's strong grip. The dust storm dies down. Jessie looks hard to see what happened.

"He shouldn't have done that," she says to herself.

"Finally she's been outsmarted," Vegeta announces proudly. "Too bad it was an idiot that did it."

"Lesson number two:" Goku decides to teach Cathy something, "removing yourself from your opponent's grip."

Cathy screams.

"That's not going to get you out," he tells her.

She abruptly bursts into flames.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot," Goku repeats loudly. He flies straight into the nearby lake. Steam rises from his entry point. Jessie and Vegeta laugh whole-heartedly. Cathy settles down and takes the time to catch her breath.

"Wow, Cathy. I never thought you had to resort to that," Jessie says.

Goku crawls out of the lake. Burn marks and holes exist on his clothes. "You got me," he admits. "I guess you've already mastered that lesson."

"And you said _I _hurt him too much," Jessie argues. Cathy shrugs her shoulders. Goku silently gets up and enters the house. The next sound heard by the duo and the Canary Cam comes at them like a bomb.

"GOKU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES!"

Cathy and Jessie wince and hold their ears, the Canary Cam nearly falls off the roof, and Gohan flies out of his room window, barely landing on his feet.

Goku doesn't answer; he just goes upstairs, enters the bedroom, comes out after about two minutes with new clothes on, walks back outside, and throws away a pile of charred oranges and blue material.

Gohan goes back into the house the way he came out. He couldn't risk getting yelled at by an already angry mom.

The girls make a landing by the unstable Saiyan.

"Lesson number three;" he starts. "keeping your wife from seeing burned clothes." He flops down, planning to sit there 'till he feels no more pain from the burns he acquired. "Give me a few minutes. Then I'll be ready to fight you both."

_I hoped you really enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is much longer than this one. It may be a while before I type it though. I'm dealing with exams. By the way, all you Odd One Out readers, chapter five is up. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	16. The Dangerous Duo

_I've doing a lot of school work lately, so I apologize for taking so long. Here's Chapter Sixteen._

**Chapter 16: The Dangerous Duo: a Battle and a Rockslide**

"The whole family's nuts!" Vegeta states. "A constantly screaming wife married to an idiot of a husband, and a child who incessantly studies his life away. Kakarot's about to embark on an extremely dangerous journey. No one has ever lived after fighting that feminine pair, but since their only sparring, they'll probably be easy on him."

"Hi," Bulma startles Vegeta, sending the Canary Cam through a loop, literally.

"What are you…how did you!" He's speechless.

Bulma holds up the basement key. "I brought some lemonade. Whatcha watching? Some how I knew you'd be spying on them."

The Saiyan Prince looks at the glasses of yellow liquid. "You said this substance is the juice of lemons?" He sniffs at it.

"Hey! I don't want any 'Royal Boogers' in the drinks."

"Well excuse me." He grabs a glass and cautiously tastes its contents. "Hmmm…Not to shabby." He grabs the second cup.

"That's mine!" Bulma argues.

"I apologize for whatever wrong I've committed."

"You can have it. I'll just make more."

"Thank you."

Bulma leaves him to his spying and two helpings of lemonade.

…

"So what do you two have planned for the afternoon?" Goku asks recalling the small conversation he held with them the night before.

"Huh?" Jessie acts confused. Cathy keeps a poker face. "Cathy, did we have anything planned?" Jessie doesn't know if she should tell Goku the truth since her best friend quieted her the first time. Cathy nods her head toward the questioner.

"We're going to the mountains to practice being mountain lions," Jessie answers.

"Sounds interesting…I think," Goku replies. He stands up. "Time to fight," he announces.

Jessie exclaims, "Yea! Come on, Cathy." Cathy slowly rises from the ground. The trio chooses a different area to spar in: a grassland speckled with trees. The mechanical bird follows.

"I don't want you holding back this time," Goku insists.

"Suit yourself," Jessie returns.

The Saiyan transforms once more. The Colorless stand back to back and turn their heads toward their opponent. Goku takes his fighting stance and aims his focus to the girls.

"Okay, Jessie's offensive and Cathy's defensive," he analyzes. The duo listens to his every thought. "But there's no telling if Cathy will attack any openings."

Jessie makes herself look like Cathy; at the same Cathy changes to look like Jessie.

Goku shakes his head in confusion, "Huh?" he blinks twice.

They switch back.

"What's going on?" He tries to focus harder making it easier for the pair to confuse him even more. They switch again and again, the rate of their transformations picking up speed each time. Then they start physically switching places. At this point, Goku can't tell if they're changing appearances or switching positions. He starts getting dizzy and shakes it off.

"STOP!" he yells throwing a pair of ki blasts at them. His energy just bounces off an invisible shield.

"That's enough!" He charges at them. They split up and return to normal. Jessie stays on the ground, Cathy enters the sky. They both charge at him. Jessie aims to hit him in his stomach; Cathy shows no sign of a target. Goku gets ready to block; he wants to see how strong they are. When Jessie gets close, she hits him. Cathy flies over his head and throws two ki blasts at his back. Goku blocks Jessie's attack, but he is too busy trying to push her away when the blasts hit him in the back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" he screams in extreme pain. Jessie backs off. His opponents meet and begin transforming.

"What are they up to now?" he watches as the figures turn white, shorten, and regain color.

"Wolves?" Goku asks aloud.

"Talking wolves," Jessie corrects. They slowly approach him. He decides to stand his ground and watch as they begin to circle around him.

…

A piece of popcorn hits the floor and rolls until it hits a white boot. Vegeta instinctively assumes a fighting stance of his own, then sighs when he realizes he's still in Capsule Corp.

"Don't you ever knock, Bulma?"

"Popcorn?"

"Sure, why not?" He takes the big blue bowl of popcorn from her. "Why is she being so nice to me?" he asks himself. He decides to test her. "Did you make more of that lemonade, woman?"

"Sure, I'll bring you some more." She exits knowing he called her woman.

"Something's up," he concludes.

…

"Have you ever fought wolves before, Goku?" Jessie growls.

"Sure, when I was a child, but I know you two have something up your sleeves," he answers, feeling slightly awkward about talking to a wolf.

"What do you think we should do, Cathy?"

"Well, he wants us to hold nothing back so how about an Elemental Cyclone?"

"Are you sure? You think he can handle it?"

"He already survived my fiery explosion. Does that answer your question?" The wolves are still circling their next victim. All Goku hears when they talk to each other is growling.

"Let's do it," Jessie confirms. They start to run in a clockwise direction around Goku. He has feeling something bad is going to happen. He tries to escape the center, but every time he moves, the girls move.

They're picking up speed and Goku still can't remove himself from the potential danger.

"Darn! I'm just going to have to take it." He stays in one spot and prepares for the worst by maxing out his power level. The new cyclone is formed, but it doesn't have enough force to lift him.

…

"I've never seen this before," Vegeta informs Bulma.

"Is Goku going to be alright after this?"

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"I told you. I don't know. Just watch." He drinks some of his lemonade and munches on his popcorn. "All I can say is this won't be pretty."

…

The ground leaves Goku's feet as the whirlwind pulls him to its center. Suddenly, the name Elemental Cyclone is explained. Fire forms at the top of the tornado and starts moving downward. Cathy and Jessie move away from the base. They howl in unison and the flames quickly consume the cyclone. Goku screams as he gets burned by the orange and red heat.

"Let's cool him off," Jessie suggests. Cathy nods and they howl again. The fire instantly becomes water causing their opponent to cool at a high rate. The sudden chill gives Goku more pain.

"Let's do lightning this time," Jessie is having fun. Cathy howls with her friend reluctantly. Goku knows the element's about to change. The H2O becomes electricity.

…

"Oh, no!" Bulma's afraid for Goku's life. She grabs Vegeta by his hair and shakes him. "Make them stop! Do something!" The Saiyan yelps while suffering from whiplash.

"Stop…yanking…my…hair…Ow!"

Bulma realizes what she is doing and snaps out of it, releasing her grip.

…

Cathy starts to feel bad about how much they're hurting Goku and without consulting Jessie, she returns to normal causing the cyclone to cease abruptly and allowing their opponent's now limp body hit the ground.

Jessie is shocked, "Cathy! What'd you do that for?" she barks.

"Look at him," she returns. Goku remains motionless. Jessie changes back into herself.

"The cyclone was your idea, Cathy."

"I know, but-"

"But what? He said not to hold anything back!" Their opponent opens one eye to check on them and smiles. He closes his eye again and leaves an afterimage while using Instant Transmission. "He survived the first two battles just fine. He should be okay," Jessie continues.

"I didn't want to be responsible for his death," Cathy defends.

"Okay fine," Jessie gives in, understanding Cathy's argument. "Let's go check on him."

…

"This should be far enough," Goku thinks. "I can believe I tricked Cathy into stopping the attack. Any more of that and I would've been killed. Now…Ka…me…ha…me…" He Instant Transmits back to the area and aims at the girls. "Ha!"

His opponents turn around but it's too late for them to move anywhere. The large blast consumes them and explodes creating a mushroom cloud of dust, dirt, and rocks. When the cloud clears, a large, empty crater is revealed.

"Oh no! I…wait a minute. Last time I thought I killed them they were still alive. They've gotta be around here somewhere."

He looks in the air. Nothing. He slides into the crater.

"Ah ha! There you are!" he exclaims when he finds two marble sized metal spheres. He attempts to pick them up but is burned, again, since they were hit by the Kamehameha Wave. "Ow! You guys are hot!" he yells. The two spheres turn red and return to their normal forms, blushing in the face.

"Hey you three, lunch is ready!" Chi Chi calls. Cathy and Jessie look at each other and giggle, still embarrassed by Goku's obviously innocent comment.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"It's a girl thing," Jessie answers. As the trio walks toward the house, Vegeta moves the Canary Cam to settle near the front door.

"Hey look at the little birdie," Goku points out.

"Uh oh," Vegeta says. The Prince quickly looks through the instructions. "I knew I should have read them all," he says as he scrolls down. "C-chirp, T-tweet, B-bite." He switches back to the vision. Goku has already picked up the Cam.

"What's wrong with it?" he asks. Cathy looks really close to it.

"Let me see," Jessie whines. She pushes Cathy out of the way and looks at it. "Awww, I think it's sick," she concludes.

Vegeta presses UP, C, C, T, C, holds UP, and directs it toward some trees near the house.

Goku stares wide-eyed. "I guess it wasn't sick after all. What did it say?"

Cathy and Jessie are stunned.

Jessie says, "It said, 'Chirp, chirp, tweet, chirp.'"

Goku turns to face her, "No seriously, what did it say?"

Cathy confirms Jessie's statement, "It said, 'Chirp, chirp, tweet, chirp.'"

Goku's face fills with confusion. "Did you lose your ability to talk to animals?"

"Nnnooo…I don't think so," Cathy scratches her head. Jessie her shoulders.

The three forget about it and enter the house for lunch.

…

"Phew," the Canary Cam controller sighs. "That was extremely too close."

"Lunch!" Bulma calls as she enters the basement with a tray full of food.

Vegeta turns around and asks, "Did you cook all of that yourself?"

"Yep," she lies. He reluctantly takes the meal and slowly takes a bite of the hamburger.

"Mmm…This is actually good…You liar, you didn't cook this."

"You're right; I bought it from the most expensive take-out restaurant."

"That's what I thought."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you still have the basement door locked when you know I have the key?"

The Saiyan freezes. "Because…I feel more safe that way."

"If you say so," Bulma walks out, locking the door behind her.

…

"Thanks for lunch, Ms. Chi Chi," Cathy says.

"Need us to help with the kitchen?" Jessie asks.

Goku's wife smiles. "You don't have to. You've out done yourselves this morning already."

"Okay, thanks. Let's go, Cathy," Jessie rushes.

"Can I come and watch?" Goku asks.

"That's up to your wife," Jessie teases.

"Go ahead before I change my mind," Chi Chi adds to Jessie's joke.

Goku zooms outside and rushes the girls to come on with a gesture. (_Nothing vulgar of course._)

"Bye, Ms. Chi Chi; bye Gohan," the girls salute.

"You're leading this time," the eager Saiyan informs. Cathy and Jessie become birds.

"Come on," Jessie squeaks. Goku follows his feathered friends and is followed by a mechanical enemy.

…

Meanwhile, Bulma begins her search for something nice to wear.

"Hmmm…dress or pants? Dress. Long or short? Definitely short. With or without sleeves? Without." She narrows down until she finally decides to wear a red, short dress without sleeves that says 'look but don't touch'. She smiles as her selection, "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma freezes and thinks fast. "I'm going through my wardrobe." She hopes he doesn't ask for details.

"Why?" he turns more toward her and taps his foot.

A light bulb goes off. "I'm checking to see if I need to replace anything. This one's in perfect condition."

"I see, but wouldn't it be easier to start on one side instead of in the middle?" He knows he has her this time.

"I check the special ones first."

"She's good," he thinks to himself; he accepts this and walks back to watch what looks like Animal Planet.

"Hey, Vegeta," Bulma pokes her head into the hallway. Vegeta stops but doesn't turn around. "Are you done spying?"

"No, why?" he turns his head just enough to see her.

"Well you're not in the basement."

"Nature called," and with that he continues down the hall.

…

A bored Saiyan yawns as he tries to keep himself unnoticed by the mountain lions. Cathy sneaks up on him and startles him by saying, "Maybe you should've stayed home."

"I came to watch you two practice, but I didn't know it was this boring."

Jessie's on the other side of the cliff wrestling with another lion.

"Well, this is how we learn to blend in with our surroundings. Hiding ourselves is natural to us."

"How long does it take your species to become experts as this?"

"Outer space is limitless, so I guess there's no such thing as an expert."

"You learn all your lives!"

"Nah. Most of us just learn about the planet we plan to live on."

"Oh…okay. So you're planning to live here, on Earth?"

Cathy nods her lioness head, and then runs to catch up with Jessie who's venturing off to a more dangerous part of the mountains. Only Vegeta knows of this danger, however. He moves the Canary Cam to follow the pair of learners. Goku notices and remembers the odd bird.

"Something's not right. Canaries don't fly out here." He follows with caution, keeping a safe distance from the other lions.

"Now!" Vegeta yells as he starts inputting complex commands. The robotic bird swoops down at Cathy and bites her on her shoulder.

"OW!" she roars quite loudly.

"Yes! Bull's eye! Canary, return to home base! Mission accomplished!"

"Are you alright?" Jessie asks. Before she can answer, rocks begin tumbling from the top of the mountain.

Goku still has his attention on the Canary. "It looks like it's heading toward Bulma's place."

Finally Cathy's roar of pain from the bite reaches his ears. He turns quickly and chases the sound, hearing a rumbling noise, a few yells saying 'Run!', some yelps of pain, and then…silence.

He makes his landing. Other mountain lions gather to see what's going on.

"Jessie? Cathy?" He listens for an answer and searches for any sign of movement.

His attention is brought to a tail lying across a rock. He floats over and stays in the air to make sure he doesn't step on either of them. Carefully he removes a large rock revealing a limp mountain lion, knocked out cold. Deciding not to move the body just yet, he continues his search for the other.

By-standing lions understand what's happening and move in to help. They sniff the revealed body and search for a similar smell. Many of them gather near one spot. Goku takes the hint and carefully moves various rocks, pebbles, and even boulders until he finds another body.

"My…tail," she whines. Goku recognizes the voice.

"It's okay," he assures her, "I'll bring you home and see what we can do. Alright?"

She tries to get up. Her injury makes it difficult, but she achieves a stance.

Goku points at her friend, "You think she's okay?"

She approves of her friend's well-being.

The worried Saiyan uses Instant Transmission to bring the girls to safety.

_It took me forever to type this up because I'm contending with school work. Who do you think broke her tail? How will this affect their plans with Bulma? Review. Tell me what you think. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	17. Rest and Relaxation:Sort Of

_I am finally free of work so now it's time to finish up the remaining chapters for you. Here is the next one._

**Chapter 17: Rest and Relaxation-Sort Of**

"Goku, what on Earth do you think you're doing?" Chi Chi yells.

"Chi calm down. It's the girls. There was an accident."

"Oh no!" she screams, causing Gohan to jet down the stairs. "Are they alright?"

Goku nods his head.

"Are you sure it's them? You didn't pick up a real mountain lion by accident did you?" Gohan asks.

"Oh don't even think that," Chi Chi's face flushes with potential fear.

Goku looks at the two lionesses. "I know Jessie's here," he points out. "She broke her tail."

Jessie nods her head.

"However, I'm not so sure that this is Cathy."

"She's Cathy alright." Jessie confirms. "Some kind of bird bit her on the shoulder, look."

Without moving her, Goku goes to examine Cathy's shoulder. His wife gets there first though. She wants to see for herself. She gives a nod of approval, "There's definitely a cut here. We need to clean this up and do something about Jessie's tail."

"Uh…where am I?" Cathy tries to stand. Her injury also stops her from getting up properly. "Darn…bird," she says while limping over to Jessie, who is now lying on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry about the rock slide Jessie," she tells her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I think I broke my tail. So I'll have to stay this way until it heals."

Cathy gets really upset, so she starts pacing, and limping. Gohan looks back and forth at the two. Jessie's trying to see how Cathy's dealing with it, and Cathy looks really bad off emotionally. He decides to ask his question. "How come Jessie has to stay in that form?"

Cathy stops in her tracks. "You want to be an orthopedist right?"

Gohan nods his head. His mother figures out the answer to her son's question and her reaction is shock. Goku keeps quiet; he's clueless at the moment, but he's concentrating on listening for the answer.

"Have you studied about the spine yet, Gohan?"

"Yes I have."

"Think about it."

Gohan runs up stairs and fumbles through some books in his room. He returns to everyone with a blank look on his face. "Poor Jessie," he says. Goku silently beckons to Gohan. The son approaches the father.

"So what's up?" the father whispers. The son gets his father to lean over.

He whispers, "Dad, the tail is a part of the spine. If Jessie returns to her normal form, her spine will have the injury."

"Oh okay. That's pretty bad. No wonder Cathy's upset."

"We need to get you two cleaned up," Chi Chi points out as if she's their adopted mother.

"As long as you help Jessie first," Cathy submits.

"I'm not sure I can help a broken tail."

Cathy, despite her injury, returns to her normal state. "Do you have a spare pillowcase?" she asks.

Chi Chi answers, "Yes," and quickly runs up stairs to get one.

Cathy's cut had tore open some when she transformed and it's now making itself visible through her shirt. Chi Chi returns with the pillowcase and gives it to Cathy.

"Thank you," she says as she wraps it around the affected area. Jessie winces as her tail is moved back into place. Her friend makes a knot to complete the homemade cast.

"Try not to move too much," Cathy suggests. "You're going to need a lot of bed rest. We need to call Bulma and tell her we can't make it."

"No! Cathy! You can still go."

"I don't think I can do it by myself."

"With that attitude you won't be able to, but remember, we can still speak telepathically."

"You're right. I'll do it. I just don't want to mess this up."

"Oh come on. If you can beat Vegeta at chess, you can make him think you're Bulma. Now go get yourself cleaned up. Your shirt's gonna have a stain." Jessie goes to the guest room to lie in her bed, and Cathy allows Chi Chi to clean her wound.

"Here," she says, "Use your other hand to hold this down, and apply some pressure. It'll stop the bleeding. Then I'll patch you up okay?"

"Thanks, Ms. Chi Chi," Cathy returns.

"Gohan, everything's fine now. Go finish your studies."

"Okay, Mom." Gohan goes upstairs and back to his room.

"Goku, I need you to go collect more firewood, and catch some fish while you're at it." Her husband nods and exits the house.

…

"You deserve some rest Canary Cam. I'm so proud of you." Vegeta compliments.

"Ahem," Bulma gets his attention. "You should be complimenting me. I created it. What did it do that was so special anyway?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Vegeta, I swear, if you did something evil with my poor little bird-"

"You'll what?" he smirks, "blow me to bits? I didn't think so. Last time I checked, Kakarot was the only one who could do anything to me and with you in your position, it would behoove you to say nothing to that idiotic retard." (_I hate typing bad stuff about Goku :( _)

"You'll get what's coming to you, Vegeta. I mean it." Bulma turns on her heel and stomps off. Vegeta chuckles as he removes a list from his pocket.

"Go to mall, check. Make Cathy feel at fault for something bad, check. Make Jessie consume sugar, this might be a little difficult." Only a crazy guy would try to accomplish this feat.

…

CRASH! A tree hits the ground as Goku collects it for firewood.

"Hey Goku."

"Huh?" he looks around, "Oh hey Krillin. What's up?"

"I felt your power level earlier today. Were you training solo?"

"Oh. Nah. I was sparring with Jessie and Cathy."

Krillin stares at his friend wide-eyed. "You mean those two girls who transform into anything?"

"Well almost anything. They can only change into what they know of." He picks up the tree.

"But, if they were fighting with you, then how come I couldn't sense them?"

"Their energy is naturally hidden."

"Oh I see. Good thing they're on our side huh, Goku? You wouldn't want to face an evil Colorless would you?"

Goku keeps silent. Krillin catches the hint. "Oops. Never mind. So," he decides to change the subject, "want to go fishing or something?"

His friend, now standing completely still with the tree over his head, is remembering the near death experience he had. Burning flames, freezing waters, and shocking electricity, who knows what would have came next. Jessie was able to mock his power level, and she was holding back. Cathy kept herself well hidden then suddenly burst into flames. No telling what would happen if there was an evil Colorless.

"…hey, I'm talking to you…Gokuuuu, answer me."

Hearing his name, he snaps out of it. "Colorless plus evil equals doomsday!" he blurts out, scaring Krillin half-to-death.

"Ooo…kay…so are you fishing or what?"

Goku smiles, "Yeah, of course."

…

"This is plenty of food. Chi Chi will be pleased."

"No kidding." Krillin replies as he continues wrestling the last fish. "How 'bout I take some over to Master Roshi's?"

"Have at. Five fish will do for us. You can have the rest."

"Thanks, Goku."

"No problem."

"Later."

"See ya." They each tie up the fish in a bundle and return to their living quarters.

…

Dinnertime is slightly different. Cathy brings her and Jessie's food up to the guest room. Mother, father, and son have the table to themselves once again. All is silent. Goku is picking at his food.

Chi Chi's the first to notice. "What's wrong, Goku? Is my cooking nasty or something?"

Her husband forces himself to eat like he normally does. "No, hun. Of course not."

"Then, what's on your mind, Dad? I can tell something's bothering you."

"Don't worry, son. It's nothing." Then he thinks to himself. "Something's up. I'm just not sure what."

…

"How's your tail feeling?" Cathy asks her friend.

"It's only hurts if I move it," Jessie replies. Cathy nods her head in approval.

"How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. I can't use it too much or I'll reopen the wound. I won't be needing the patch, though."

"Just make sure Vegeta can't tell you're wounded when you play as Bulma tonight."

"Right." Cathy begins to feel sad. "Jessie…I'm really sorry about the rockslide. I just wish you could come with me."

"Hey, I accepted your apology already. Don't worry yourself, okay. Calm down. You seem on edge."

"Yeah, there's just so much going on. First, I almost let you get violated by a Furball, then we barely killed Goku, now you're stuck as mountain lioness because I caused a rockslide with my wimpy reaction to pain," she angrily pounds a fist into the bed.

"Woah, woah. Hey, I understand. Just let it out, okay. Calm down."

Cathy continues, "Everything I do puts someone in danger. Why me?" She covers her face in her hands. When she removes them, her eyes are glowing red. Jessie pounces on Cathy and pins her to the bed.

"Cathy snap out of it. Not everything's your fault, okay?"

Tears start to fall from Cathy's eyes as the red slowly fades away. "I almost lost it didn't I?"

Jessie nods her head, "Almost. Hey listen. It's nearly 7:30. You gotta get ready to go."

"Alright." Jessie returns to her bed, freeing her friend. Cathy takes a quick shower, bids farewell to the others, and heads over to Capsule Corp. to take the place of Bulma while she's out on a date.

_Sorry about the long wait. Busy, busy, busy. Spring Break is next week for me so I won't be updating until sometime the week after next. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	18. Bulma Times Two?

_My Spring Break was pretty relaxing. I didn't do much. I have a few internet projects I need to work on so I'm trying find some time to update. Here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 18: Bulma Times Two?**

"Oh they should be here by now." Bulma is pacing in her bedroom awaiting her only way out. She could have lied about where she was going, but Vegeta might go out looking for her. She plans to change into her dress in the restroom of the mall. Tap tap tap…Bulma looks at the window.

"Huh?" She moves the curtain to reveal a hummingbird hovering on the other side of the glass. She opens the window and the small bird flies in and becomes Cathy.

Bulma instantly recognizes her, "Where's your friend?"

Cathy lowers her head, "There was a rockslide, and she has an injury that's stopping her from changing forms."

"I'm sorry about that."

"She can still help, though, we can speak telepathically."

"Okay, that's good."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, but I need to read your mind to get some of your personality so I can be like you." Bulma holds her head down so Cathy can reach it. They both close their eyes, and the job is finished before a minute passes.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…

"Uh oh!" Bulma whispers. "Quick you gotta…hide." Cathy is already gone. She's hiding in the bathroom.

"Come in." The door barely opens as Vegeta just wants to say something without her losing privacy.

"What's going on in there? You've been in here for almost an hour with the door closed."

Bulma thinks quick, "It's that time again."

The Saiyan Prince cringes. "That was too much information. Thanks for sharing." He slams the door shut.

"I'll be out in a bit!" she calls behind him. He rolls his eyes.

"You're gonna be late, Ms. Bulma, you gotta go now!" Cathy grabs her and brings her outside through the window.

"I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

Cathy nods her head, "See you at 9:00." She jumps back into the house and transforms into Bulma. Pain erupts in her shoulder. "Ow! Grrr. I forgot about the wound." She uses the knowledge she acquired from Bulma and wastes no time in finding the gauze to patch her cut.

KNOCK, KNOCK…

"Are you alright in there?"

Cathy gasps. She quickly changes her voice to match Bulma's. "I'm fine; it's just a cramp."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cathy sighs after Vegeta stops asking questions. "Jessie?" she calls.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you Bulma now?"

"Yep, but I'm scared to go out by Vegeta."

"What's the situation?"

"Well, before she left, she told Vegeta it was that time."

"Oooookay, that's nice to know. What else?"

"I have a slight problem."

"What's that?"

"My wound reopened when I shape-shifted."

"Perfect!" Jessie yells excitedly.

"No, Jessie, that's a bad thing."

"Cathy, listen. You can use Bulma's excuse to check you wound every so often."

"I'm only here for an hour, Jessie. What am I going to do, check it every five minutes?"

"Okay, okay. Did you read Bulma's mind before she left?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. What usually happens at this time?"

"Vegeta's favorite show should be on."

Jessie's face shows curiosity. "Exactly what is his favorite show?"

"Robot Wars."

"Robot Wars!"

"Yeah. It's a show where people build robots and pit them against each other. Apparently he likes to see the destruction. My job is to give him popcorn and a drink of his choice. Extra butter and salt on the popcorn and serve in his favorite blue bowl."

"Geez, he's still spoiled. Better get going."

"Right." The fake Bulma checks her shoulder once more and confirms that her patch is covered by the clothing. She takes a deep breath and exits the safest room in the house.

As if it were natural to her, she walks to the kitchen, pulls out the popcorn, and begins cooking it. While it's in the microwave, she searches in the cabinet for the blue bowl.

It isn't there.

She looks in the sink.

Not there either.

She gulps and decides to search through Bulma's memories, but changes her mind realizing she might see something that isn't her business.

She resorts to her friend, "Jessie. I can't find the bowl."

"Ask Vegie-head where it is."

Cathy smacks her head at the obvious solution.

"What was that?" Vegeta asks.

"I had an epiphany, that's all."

"Congratulations."

"Hey, uh, do you know where your bowl is?" Cathy asks.

"It's in the basement," he replies. "I'll get it for you."

Two seconds later he startles the Bulma imposter. "Here you go."

"Uh, thanks."

Vegeta doesn't hear the last part because he's already back in his spot in front of the television. "YEAH! PUSH HIM IN THE PIT!" he yells.

BEEEEEP! The popcorn is done. Cathy washes the blue bowl and brings Vegeta his snack, being sure that her posture is correct.

"I want more of that…lemonade," he commands.

The Bulma replacement starts to the kitchen only to be stopped dead in her tracks.

"WAIT!" Vegeta looks at her suspiciously. Cathy turns her head only.

"Yes," she says, a little afraid.

"You always burn the first batch. What happened?"

"I-I wrote down the proper time to use and placed the note by the microwave," she lies as quickly as possible.

"I'm proud of you. Maybe I'll start eating more of your cooking, if you continue to improve. Now get me that lemonade."

'Bulma' quickly pours a glass of lemonade and brings it to him.

"Thanks. Have a seat. Your favorite part of the show is on." Vegeta pats on the spot closest to him. Cathy goes to the farthest spot away from him and sits down. On the show, the teams are talking about how they built their robots.

"Why so far away? You usually sit much closer than that," Vegeta asks.

"I'm feeling a little distant today," she replies.

"I figured that out earlier." He scoots a little closer to her. "You kept yourself locked up in your room for almost an hour." He scoots some more. Cathy begins to panic. "You weren't making conversation while waiting on the popcorn." He scoots in more.

"Jessie! Help! He's closing in on me! Do something!

"What's the phone number?"

Vegeta is no on the middle pillow of the sofa. "What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself." He starts crowding Cathy's space.

RING! RING!

"I'll get it!" Cathy starts to move.

RING! RING!

Vegeta stops her. "_I'll_ get it," he says. He grabs the phone. "Briefs' residence, Vegeta speaking."

Slow and heavy breathing is on the other end of the phone.

"Huh? Who's there? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm watching you," the deep voice says.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta starts looking around frantically.

"Cathy quick, tell me what he's wearing," Jessie demands.

She tells her and Jessie uses the info. "I know what you're wearing," she says in her deep voice.

"No you don't," he argues.

"Yes I do. You're wearing your favorite blue outfit with your little, pink, bunny, house slippers. Aw how cute."

Vegeta begins to freak out. "Who are you? Where are you?"

Cathy figures out what's going on. "What's wrong Vegeta? Who is it?" she asks using Bulma's voice.

"Some kind of stalker."

Cathy starts having fun with this. "A stalker? Oh no! He's probably after the money. You're a strong man. Go get rid of him."

Vegeta looks at the fake Bulma, still sitting where he left her. "Show yourself you miserable coward or I'll come out and get you myself," he threatens.

"You shouldn't worry about me. You're missing your favorite show, you know, Robot Wars? Oh by the way, you made a nice choice with that woman."

Vegeta's face turns red with anger. "You can talk about my bunny slippers all you want, but you can't talk about my woman and get away with it!"

He slams down the phone and runs outside.

Cathy waits until the coast is clear, and then sprints up stairs to the bedroom and under the bed.

She looks at the clock, 8:20. "I hope this hiding spot buys me some time," she thinks to herself.

Vegeta is outside searching around every hiding place within a mile.

"Hmmmm," he grunts as he returns to the house.

As he enters the living room he says, "I don't see anyone…out…there." He trails off.

'Bulma' isn't on the sofa.

"Bulmaaaaa," he calls in a friendly tone. "The coast is clear. No one's out there. Don't be afraid."

There's no answer.

He starts looking for her; behind the sofa, in the coat closet, under the table, under the desk, in various kitchen cabinets, and other obvious hiding places on the first floor.

Cathy looks at the clock again, 8:31. "Take your sweet time looking, Vegeta," she thinks to herself.

8:33, Vegeta starts going upstairs, still calling for her. "Bulmaaaaaa, where are you? Come out; come out, wherever you are."

Cathy pulls herself under the bed just a little more. She hears him search the first room and walk down the hallway to the bedroom.

She watches quietly as his little bunny slippers move across the floor to the bathroom, then to the closet, then to the bed.

Cathy holds her breath and covers her head to seem as though she were hiding from the unreal stalker. The Saiyan looks under the bed and chuckles.

"There you are. How you got under there beats me, but why I can understand."

She stays in her position and asks, "Is he gone?"

Vegeta repeats his chuckle, "Whoever it was is long gone now. Poor thing, you're scared to death aren't you? Come on out. Remember I can protect you."

Cathy doesn't want to do this, but she looks at him with puppy eyes.

"Come on; let's go finish watching Robot Wars." The fake Bulma crawls from under the bed. One last glance at the clock tells her it's 8: 35.

"Cathy, what's going on?" Jessie worries.

"Everything's fine for now, except the fact that Vegeta's nice side is showing. I've never seen him act this way."

"He probably has a reputation to keep."

"I guess."

"Did you look through any of Bulma's memories?"

"No. you know that's not the right thing to do."

Jessie rolls her eyes.

"I'm just going to sit down and finish 'watching' the show. If he invades my space again I'll let you know."

Vegeta sits in his spot and Cathy sits far away, once again. "You're just not in the mood are you?" Vegeta asks calmly.

"No not right now. I'm still a little shaken by the stalker. I just need some alone time to calm down."

Vegeta makes no response.

25 minutes later, there's no sign of the real Bulma. Cathy fakes a yawn, "I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep," she says.

"Do you mind if I take mine first?" he asks. "Oh, no, go ahead. I'll wait." Vegeta goes upstairs into his room and starts his shower.

Cathy goes into Bulma's bedroom and looks out the window.

Still no Bulma.

She looks at the clock, 9:05. "I'll give her a little more time," she thinks.

RING! RING!

The fake Bulma snatches up the phone. "Briefs' residence, Bulma speaking."

"Where's Vegeta," a familiar voice says.

"He's in the shower. Where are you? What's taking so long?"

"Sorry. He wouldn't let me go. I'm in the front yard."

Cathy hangs up the phone and jets downstairs to the front door. "Come in, hurry up!"

"That's explains everything."

The sound of Vegeta's voice freezes both Bulmas. There's a long silence, and the disturbed Saiyan just walks away without another word. Bulma tells her replica not to worry.

"It isn't your fault. It's mine for being late. Thanks for helping though," she closes the door and chases after Vegeta. "Wait I can explain…"

A sad 'Bulma' flies back to Goku's house, trying really hard not to snap.

_I've been literally swamped with projects. They all hit me in one day, so I've been busier than ever. I'm lucky to be able to take a day off of the projects. I hope you've been enjoying my story because it will be ending soon. Don't worry; a sequel will be coming out sometime after the summer. I'll be in college then, so I don't know what type of computer access I'll have. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	19. Search, but No Rescue

_Same old story. Been as busy as ever. One thing after another. What's with all these sentence fragments? Oh well. On with the next chapter. Hey look another fragment!_

**Chapter 19: Search, but No Rescue**

Vegeta looks out the window and watches the Bulma imposter disappear from sight. He ignores Bulma's pleading and begging. As soon as the fake Bulma is gone, he bursts into laughter. Bulma stops apologizing and stares at the hysteric Saiyan.

"Uh, Vegeta?"

He continues laughing. Bulma tilts her head in confusion.

"It will be only a matter of time until the evil side of Cathy rises again. Ha, ha, ha…"

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, on your own." He grabs her and locks her up in his bedroom. "You're staying there until my plan is carried out."

"No. You can't do this to me. Vegeta let me out! I don't understand." She looks for the phone. "There it is! Oh, what was their number?"

She frantically paces until she remembers it and races back to the phone. When she picks up the receiver, however, there's no sound. She looks at the cord. It's broken. If it's a clean cut, she could hold the pieces together and dial, but it's charred on both ends. "Oh. It's no use. I'll be here for a while, I guess. He knows better than to hurt me."

At Goku's house, there's a soft knock at the door. Jessie does her best to open it.

"How did it go?" she asks eagerly.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I'm too tired to talk right now."

"Okay," Jessie really wants to hear the story, but Cathy doesn't want her to hear bad news. She decides to continue to look like Bulma until the wound heals more, so she goes to bed and falls into a deep sleep.

Jessie awakens Goku and tells him that Cathy's back. He just nods his head and dozes off once more. She returns to the guest room and joins everyone in dreamland.

Vegeta is more than awake now. He has the Canary Cam out again and is using it to see if everyone at the residence of Goku is asleep. He places the Cam on auto pilot and goes into his bedroom. Bulma has also fallen asleep. He enters his closet and pulls out a tranquilizer with a box of darts. He chuckles evilly and heads over to his rival's house, making sure that his energy is well hidden.

"This is too easy," he thinks to himself as he enters the house through the front door without a sound. He quietly ascends the stairs. The doors are labeled, making his plan that much easier. He opens the guest room door without a sound. With the gun already loaded, he shoots Jessie in the shoulder. She wakes up from the pain only to go into a different kind of sleep.

"THE SUN IS COMING UP!" the rooster from Chapter 14 calls.

"Uhh," Cathy, still as Bulma, yawns. "Good morning, Jessie," she greets.

There's no reply.

She turns over to see…an empty bed.

"She must be up already," she thinks. She returns to her normal form, slightly hurting her shoulder.

"Hey, Jessie?" she calls telepathically.

There's still no reply.

She tries about five more times and gets nothing.

"Jessie, this isn't funny. Where are you?" she calls aloud.

"JESSIE!" she yells after searching the entire house.

Gohan catches the hint and helps with the search.

"What's going on?" Goku asks tiredly.

"Jessie's missing," his son answers.

"Cathy doesn't seem very happy about it."

"Yeah. She's freaking out badly. I think you should talk to her. I'll keep looking."

Chi Chi also helps in the search. "She couldn't have gone far. Not with a broken tail," she states.

"She must've been kidnapped," Gohan concludes.

"But how? All the windows and doors were locked…Weren't they?"

Cathy realizes the truth. "I forgot to lock the front door when I came back! This is all my fault!" she screams.

"Hey calm down. Think about it. Who knows about you two besides our friends? Who wants to kidnap a lion? Wherever she is, we'll find her. I promise."

Cathy makes no response. She just exits the house and sits under a tree.

"Poor thing," Chi Chi expresses.

"Dad, go talk to her," Gohan pleads.

"I think she's better off left alone," Goku states.

Chi Chi gets an idea, "Maybe the news will have something about a loose mountain lion." She turns on the T.V. and listens to it as she does her chores.

"Your little friend's probably blaming herself for your kidnapping. "Vegeta tells the still sleeping Jessie. "Your dose should be wearing off soon. I better give you another." He tranquillizes her manually. "I'll be back with a little snack," he says.

He goes to the Tower of Korin and demands a sinchu bean.

"Fine, but only one," Korin gives in.

"One is all I need," the Saiyan brags. He goes back to Capsule Corp. and forces Jessie to eat the bean.

Within three seconds, her tail is healed. Vegeta removes the cast and tests the bone. "Perfect," he approves. "Now for some sugar."

He runs to the kitchen and grabs a 5 pound bag of sugar. "Hmmm…" he pauses. "Perhaps I should wait until the other girl has neared her transformation."

He goes into the basement and regains control of the Canary Cam. "There she is. Look at her, pouting, contemplating, and blaming herself. Yes. Soon she shall unleash destruction. Wait…what's this? Kakarot's gonna try to help her? Ha, ha, ha, yeah right."

"Hey," Goku tries to catch Cathy's attention. He sits in front of her. "You feeling alright?"

Cathy avoids eye contact and just nods her head.

"Are you sure?"

Cathy is really on edge, worse than before. "Everything's fine, I feel OK. Honest."

(_Warning: the following is really deep. Those of you who might cry should grab a tissue box and a teddy bear.)_

But deep in her heart, not everything was fine, she didn't feel OK, she wasn't honest about her feelings. She misses Jessie. She's the only person in the universe she can openly talk to. With her gone, she can only keep her feelings bottled up inside.

Goku doesn't believe what she is saying. He remembers how Jessie tells Cathy to express her true feelings.

"Cathy you can't keep you feelings bottled up inside. It's not good for you."

Cathy's eyes widen. "How do you know!" she questions in disbelief.

Only Jessie knows this, but there is Vegeta. It's probable that he didn't tell Goku because he thinks he's too stupid to understand.

"All I know is when I let out my feelings, my power level advances. That's how I became a Super Saiyan. I'm sure it's the same for you."

Cathy looks at him in shock. He may not have knowledge, but he has wisdom. She decides to reveal her true feelings.

Goku listens intently, but he isn't the only one.

Vegeta's busy taking notes. "You can lose trust a lot quicker than you can gain, Kakarot. Once you lose her trust and with Jessie out of the way, it's only a matter of time before the girl explodes with anger. Ha, ha, ha…"

Cathy pours out her feelings like sour milk. As she talks she begins to feel much better.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"When we find Jessie, you can tell her that I let you in the circle of trust."

Goku shows a smile that meant, 'everything will be O.K.'

"Now, let's start looking," Cathy says as she jumps up.

"Don't you want some breakfast first?" Goku asks.

"If Jessie was kidnapped, she probably hasn't eaten yet. So I'm not eating either. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Well, okay. Let's see if we can convince Chi Chi to let Gohan help.

"Kakarot seems to have thrown a wrench in my plan, however," he holds up the bag of sugar and the notes he took, "I have a way of pulling it out."

"Of course he can help, it's Saturday," Chi Chi answers after Goku begged her while on his knees. Cathy falls over anime style.

"Dad that was embarrassing." Gohan whines.

"Heh, heh, sorry, son." Goku gets up and leads his son and friend outside.

"I'll keep watch on the T.V.," Chi Chi calls behind the flying trio.

The Canary Cam follows suit at a safe distance.

"We should split up," Cathy suggests.

"Okay. I'll check the cities," Goku volunteers.

"I'll check the forests," Gohan adds.

"I'll talk to the animals," Cathy finishes.

The three separate and the bird traces Goku's path.

Cathy turns to the mountains first. She asks the mountain lions if they've seen Jessie. Negative answers are received unanimously. She goes to the ocean and asks the fish if they've see a loose mountain lion. They gave a confused look and the answer of 'no'.

Meanwhile, Gohan calls throughout the forest for Cathy's friend and gets no answer.

His father has the most trouble.

"Hi," he greets a passer-by, "have you seen a mountain lion anywhere?"

The man's reaction is wide eyes and shouting. "MOUNTAIN LION ON THE LOOSE! LOOK OUT EVERYONE! RUN AWAY! LOOSE MOUNTAIN LION!" The man runs in a violently waving path toward his house and continues to shout.

Two seconds later, chaos spreads throughout the city. Goku sighs, shakes his head, and continues his search silently.

"Hey! A not-so- familiar voice calls. Goku stops to see who's calling him.

"Uh, down here, sir," the short man directs. Goku looks down to a see a man with a microphone labeled Channel Five News. Another man with a camera approaches the two.

"Hi, I'm with the news and I was wondering what you said to that man to cause this chaos."

Goku huffs loudly. "All I did was ask him if he saw a mountain lion anywhere."

The newsman has trouble hiding his fear. "S-so y-you l-lost your p-pet l-l-lion?" he shakes out.

"She's not really my pet. She's more like a friend."

"I s-see. Well th-there you h-have it f-folks. Th-there's a-a l-l-l-lion on th-the l-loose. T-try to st-stay indoors and I-I'll k-k-k-keep you p-p-posted."

The news and camera men flee the scene, leaving Goku alone once again.

"Maybe Vegeta knows," he thinks hopefully.

Chi Chi gets false excitement when she notices chaos on the T.V. screen, but that quickly changes to frustration when she realizes her husband caused it.

Cathy joins Gohan after both have unsuccessful searches. They return home sad and exhausted.

"Is your shoulder feeling any better, Cathy," Gohan inquires.

"Yeah…It's just a scab now but I'm sure it'll reopen if I shape-shift so I'm trying to be careful."

KNOCK, KNOCK, CLUNK, "OW! Kakarot, pay attention to what you're doing!" Vegeta rubs his head after finding out what it's like being a door. "What are you up to?"

"I know you probably won't help, but Jessie's missing. She was in the form of a mountain lion the last time I saw her. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I don't appreciate your assumption of my possible reaction, but no I haven't seen her since she was a fly at the West City Library."

Sweat drops form on Goku's head. "Heh, heh. Well thanks for your help. I gotta go…"

"Oh no you don't. Not until you hear what I have to say."

The taller Saiyan gulps.

"Your frequent lying is going to get you into trouble on day, Kakarot. You'll see. You're dismissed."

"Bye!" he flies back home.

"That was too easy," the prince says as he prepares to feed Jessie a whole 5 pound bag of sugar and make use of the notes he took.

_Phew. Finally. There's one more chapter left for this story. I don't know if I'll get the last chapter to you in two days, but it's worth a try. I have limited time and I'm trying as hard has I can. Please continue (or start) to read and review my other story if your waiting for me. Over the summer, computer access will be limited. So I won't be able to provide chapters as often. I apologize in advance to those with very little patience. Until the next chapter, Roosha._


	20. Friendship and Trust

_I'm going to try my best to get this up in two days. Here goes._

**Chapter 20: Friendship and Trust**

Clouds of grey gather in the sky as Vegeta pays a phone call to Channel Five News.

"Hello. May I speak to the short man who made that report earlier about the loose mountain lion in East City?"

"Yes. Please hold."

"Gregory Stines speaking; how may I help you?

Vegeta goes his best with mocking Goku's voice. "Hi, this is Goku, the guy that caused chaos in East City. How ya doing?"

The newsman is quite confused. "I'm feeling very safe right now."

"Great. I just want you to know that the mountain lion is harmless. She's a friend of mine and Cathy's."

Gregory's taking notes for the next airing of the show. "Who's this Cathy you're speaking of?"

"She's the mountain lion's best friend, and she's very upset to know that she's missing…" Vegeta relays the notes he took from Cathy's private emotional confession.

Gregory, not knowing he's helping Vegeta with an evil deed, just writes down everything and after the phone call, he instantly prepares it for the media.

Vegeta's next step is to feed Jessie and put her outside by the city limits of East City, hoping she'd strike there first.

Cathy has a spot in front of the T.V. awaiting any sign of her friend. Chi Chi tries to give her some food and fails miserably. Gohan and Goku watch Cathy, feeling her pain.

"I'm sure she'll come back," Gohan tries to make conversation.

His father places his hand on his son's shoulder. "Just let her go," he says.

A much missed mountain lion finally awakens from her very long sleep. A mischievous smirk grows on her face. "My tail is a-okay. Time for some pranks. Weeeeeeeee!"

She transforms into a rather large, armor plated snake and slithers into East City hungry for chaos. Before she does anything, she goes straight to the zoo. The citizens of East City scream in horror as Jessie makes her entrance. Police try shooting her and fail.

"We need back up! Send for the military. Bullets aren't penetrating this thing."

At the zoo, Jessie quickly returns to normal and releases the animals. "You're free!" she yells.

The screaming escalates. Jessie enjoys the sound. "South City here I come." She transforms into a large griffon and heads south (not for the winter).

Gregory finds himself on the air again due to the appearance of an 'alien'.

"Here you see what looks like a large snake. It entered the zoo and disappeared. Moments later the zoo's animals stampede out of the gates and are now roaming free within the city. As if that isn't enough, watch what happens next…" The video shows a griffon flying from the center of the zoo.

Cathy stares at the screen, as if in a trance. Goku and Gohan look at each other and Chi Chi covers her mouth. Gregory then uses this time to relay the message to Cathy from 'Goku'.

"This is to Cathy form Goku. 'I apologize for the troubles you've had with…'" he lists everything he took note of from the imposter.

Rain starts to fall from the sky of grey.

Goku is astonished.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, but Jessie," Cathy says as calmly as possible.

"I didn't tell anyone anything, honestly," Goku defends.

The upset Colorless walks out into the rain.

"Well someone must've heard our conversation. I should never have told you in the first place," she states a little loudly. She runs away from the house.

"Cathy, wait, please!" Goku chases after her. "Please don't be mad!"

Lighting cuts across the sky followed by a violent clap of thunder.

"Don't come any closer," she forces out after she stops.

Goku freezes in his tracks. "Cathy-"

"NO!" she halfway roars. "GET AWAY! NOW! FIND SHELTER!" she doubles over and clamps her head. When she looks at Goku, her eyes are red. "LEAVE!" she roars in a very deep voice.

Lighting and thunder strike again.

Goku steps back. "Her power level's climbing exponentially. It's not even hidden anymore." Then it hits him.

FLASHBACK:

"…if our weakness is used against us, we black out and do insane and dangerous stuff."

END FLASHBACK

"Oh no!" he runs back to Chi Chi and Gohan. "We gotta get out of here. Now!" he yells. "Cathy's blacking out and she's bound to do something like Jessie's doing now. Gohan, take Chi Chi over to Master Roshi's. You two should be safe there. I gotta go get some help."

"Right, Dad," Gohan replies and follows his father's commands.

Goku flies over to Capsule Corp.

At South City, the griffon terrorizes the people width its enormous shadow and high-pitched screeching. She lands in their zoo and releases those animals as well.

"FREEZE!" Jessie turns around to see a group of tanks aiming at her. "Turn yourself in and you won't get hurt."

Maniacal laughter is her response. She transforms into the same armor-plated snake and slithers through the city.

"ROOOAARRR!" Cathy bellows as her uncontrollable transformation completes itself.

Where a friendly, shy Cathy used to be, stands a gigantic black dragon, large enough to make a tree seem like a toothpick. She searches for the source of her anger and makes her way toward West City leaving destruction in her path.

"VEGETA!" Goku yells before he reaches the building. He slams down the door, unfortunately on top of his rival. "VEGETAAAA!"

"Stop yelling. What's your problem? Breaking down doors. Has you insanity flown through the roof?"

"I don't have time for you insults, Vegeta. I need your help. Cathy and Jessie are going crazy."

"Ha! I told you they were evil, but nooooo, you had to be all nice to them. Idiot."

"No. somehow, their weaknesses were used against them. They would never act like this."

"You're right, Kakarot. It was all my doing."

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"I went to the mall and found a man whom I paid to ask Bulma out on a date. Then I ran into you at the building of books. I made sure Bulma went to the mall and the next morning, I met the guy again. I knew Bulma was going to ask the girls to help her sneak out. To make Cathy upset, however, I had to get her here by herself. So I decided to spy on you with Canary Cam."

Goku's eyes widen. "You mean that bird was a robot?"

"Careful, Kakarot, your genius is showing."

"You caused the rockslide. You broke Jessie's tail. You probably even kidnapped her, but how did you get her to act this way?"

"Simple. I fed her some sugar. I even fixed her tail so she could shape-shift as she pleased."

"Grrrr, Vegeta you have to stop this."

"ROOOAARR!"

The two Saiyans look in the direction of the sound.

"Cathy?"

"So that's what happens when she bottles up her feeling. I seem to have outdone myself."

Goku begins a thought process. "She's so full of anger. That must be the source of her power, but she's out of control and she's mad at me, I think. Waa! She's coming here! Vegeta! She' s headed this way. You gotta get Bulma to safety. I'll try to steer her in the other direction. You have to figure out a way to change her back."

"Hmph. As if."

Goku growls and turns Super Saiyan. "You started it so you have to finish it. You just wanted to prove that they were evil, but you managed to put Earth's people at stake. When you change your mind, I'll be busy getting crushed no thanks to you." He zooms straight to the dragon.

"Fine. Go get crushed. With you out of the way, the Earth will be mine…with danger at every corner…and soon there will be no one to rule…Grrr…Bulmaaaa! I need to get you to safety. I did something horrible." He rushes upstairs, grabs Bulma, and brings her out to Master Roshi's. "If you lay one hand on her, old man, you'll never touch anything again." Gohan laughs.

"Gohan," Chi Chi starts, "Go to East City and help them with their animals. Then help South City after Jessie leaves it. Okay?"

"Are you serious, Mom?"

"Would I be joking at a time like this?"

"I understand. I'm going."

"Oh! A factory!" Jessie says as she slithers toward it. She turns into a bat and flies in. "Oooooooo. Nitro glycerin. Perfect for West City."

The bat becomes the normal form of Jessie and grabs the large box of death.

"Hey you, put that down. It's dangerous," a factory worker warns.

"I know," Jessie responds with an evil tone. "Thanks anyway." She leaves with the heavy load and makes her way to Capsule Corp. Central.

"Hey! Over here!" Goku yells, stopping the black dragon in its path. "It's me you're after right? So…come get me."

Just as he planned, Cathy goes after Goku, bent on destroying him.

When the Super Saiyan thinks they're far away from any civilization, he decides to tell Cathy the truth.

"Cathy listen!" he yells, "I know who was behind all this. It was Vegeta. He set everything up. That strange bird was a robot built for spying."

Cathy growls and slaps Goku out of the air with her tail. The Saiyan yelps from the blow and hits the ground like there's no tomorrow. The dragon looms over Goku who's now too weak to maintain his Super Saiyan form.

"I can't believe I'm down for the count after one hit. Heh, heh. I hope Vegeta changes his mind soon. I…think…I can sense him…coming."

Cathy raises a hand and places it over Goku, ready to crush him.

"Cathy…I'm sorry." The words 'I'm sorry' echo in her head.

"Go…ku…" she manages to say, although still in a deep voice. The red in her eyes melt away, yellow taking its place.

"Kakarot! I'll take it from here!" Vegeta barges in.

The familiar voice triggers a memory of what Goku said…'It was Vegeta. He set everything up.'

Red returns to her eyes in a flash. "VEGETA!" she roars.

"That's right. It's me you should be after."

Cathy removes her hand from over Goku and swats at Vegeta.

"Vegeta! You have to apologize to her!"

The Price scoffs. "What's with females and apologies?"

"Vegeta, it's the only way!" Goku attempts to rise to his feet.

Vegeta finds himself in the position his rival just left.

"You have to apologize!" Goku reiterates.

"No!" the stubborn Saiyan returns.

"I can't let you crush Vegeta. I hope you understand, Cathy." Goku powers up a Kamehameha Wave. He aims at the wounded shoulder. "Ka…me…ha…meeee…Haaa!

Blinded by the anger at Vegeta, Cathy doesn't notice the attack until it's too late.

An ear-splitting shriek sounds from the dragon as it falls over in sheer pain. She whines, her inability to move makes her vulnerable to any attack.

"Any more energy in that wave and you could've killed her," which means 'thanks' from Vegeta.

"If you had apologized like I said, she would've stopped trying to kill you," in other words 'your welcome' from Goku.

Vegeta rises to his feet and approaches the angry, sad, and dreadfully hurting dragon.

"Not so tough any more are you?"

Cathy growls at him in return.

"Vegeta you shouldn't tease. Say you're sorry so w can go stop Jessie from causing chaos."

"Maybe in my next life time, Kakarot. This battle's over."

He turns his back on her. Big mistake. She reaches for him with her tail.

"Vegeta, look out!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The Prince screams in pain as Cathy squeezes the life out of him.

"VEGETA, APOLOGIZE! I CAN'T SAVE YOU A SECOND TIME! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY!"

"CATHY, I'M SORRY!" he pleads. "I was just jealous of you and Jessie."

Cathy stops squeezing.

Vegeta continues, "Everyone knew that you two used to be on evil's side, but accepted you all too quickly. Not everyone believes I'm on the good side. Heck, I'm not even sure myself. I just wish they'd accept me as easily as they accepted you."

Tears fall from the dragon's eyes, melting away the red once again. She gently places Vegeta down and whines as she returns to her normal form.

"I'm sorry you two. I wish I had more control over my emotions. I can't heal you, but I can do this." She grows a green thumb and shoves it in the ground. A small patch of plants sprout and develop rapidly.

"Sinchu beans!" Goku yells. "Here, Vegeta. Eat one. You too, Cathy. We need you to help with Jessie. How can we stop her?"

"You can't, but I can. Where is she?"

Vegeta shrugs his shoulders, "Kakarot?"

Goku sighs and uses Instant Transmission to check the T.V. at Master Roshi's.

"Everyone is in a state of shock and panic as a young girl with a ability to fly holds a very large case of nitro glycerin over the center of West City…"

Before anyone notices Goku, he leaves again and tells Cathy the situation. To his surprise, Cathy uses Instant Transmission to get to West City and flies at a very high speed directly toward Jessie. She shoves her friend from under the box and into the ocean a mile or so away. The citizens scream as the box approaches the ground. Cathy catches it and places it safely in the street.

"I need ice," she yells, "quick!"

Jessie, now angry, tackles Cathy to the ground.

"You ruined my fun," she complains.

Cathy pushes her off and pins her.

"Your fun is dangerous. Where's the ice?"

"Coming."

"Ice? What's that for?"

"Getting you back to normal."

"Oh I get it. You'll have trouble making me drink water so you'll shove ice down my throat. That's not gonna happen."

"Dude, you catchin' this footage?"

"Cha, this is gonna make one knarly movie."

Two teenagers are filming the 'cat fight'.

"I'm glad you boys are having fun watching because a memory is all your going to have," Piccolo states as he destroys all the cameras in the city. "Cathy, I heard you say something about water. Will this do?" he holds out a canteen.

"Yeah that's perfect, thanks. I owe you one."

"You sure do. That was my favorite canteen."

"You can't make me drink that."

"Yes I can, as soon as I apologize."

"For what?"

"For this," she answers as she hits Jessie hard on the head to knock her out.

At Capsule Corp, everyone gathered to eat some dinner.

"I can't believe you hit me that hard, Cathy," Jessie says while holding an ice pack to her head. "Why didn't _they_ hit you that hard when you were outta control?"

"I did," Goku butts in. "She was about to crush Vegeta, but I remembered about her shoulder and how the wound reopens from shape-shifting, so I hit her there with a Kamehameha Wave."

Jessie's eyes grow wide. "Well I'm glad Cathy took care of my sugar rush and not you."

Goku chuckles while holding the back of his head.

Bulma slams her hands on the table as she stands.

"You call that a simple sugar rush? You almost dropped a two ton case of nitro glycerin on the whole city and you say that's just a sugar rush?"

"Calm down, Bulma," Vegeta coaxes.

"Yeah, we don't want _you_ going berserk on us," Krillin jokes.

"Can it, peabrain," Vegeta threatens.

"Gulp, sorry. Heh, heh."

"And you," Bulma continues, "I cannot believe _you_ would go through all this just to express jealousy and you me a 5 pound bag of sugar."

"I'll give you some tonight," Vegeta says in an attempt to charm her, causing everyone else to choke or gag.

Bulma pulls a newspaper out of nowhere and thwacks the Prince across the head.

"Seriously, Vegeta. After what you did to me. Do you really think I'd do anything with you?"

"Yes." Sweatdrops from on his head while everyone else falls over anime style, including Piccolo.

Bulma's response, is, "Well…you were right!"

Vegeta falls over as well.

In the center of the city, an old woman exits her house and says, "I have the ice."

She looks around, sees no one and says, "Oh well," while re-entering the house.

The next morning, the Colorless pair get a letter, but not by mail.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"I'll get it," Chi Chi calls.

"Hello. I'm Badin and I'm to hand deliver these letters to Cathy and Jessie."

"Oh...Okay...Girls! Someone's here for you."

Badin gives the girls the notes.

"Yeah, mail!" Jessie yells.

"Please read them in private. Have a good day." He tips his hat and leaves.

The duo take the notes up to their room and open their letters.

"Woah, my note will self-destruct in one minute's time. Cool!" Jessie exclaims.

One minute later there's a dual explosion in the guest room. Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan all huddle to the door. The girls giggle because the explosion tickled. They decide to take the offer. They open the door to find their three confused friends.

"We got a job offering," Cathy informs them. "We'll be able to get our own house. Don't worry we'll pay you back for your hospitality."

"And we'll always be here on Earth if you _really_ need our help." Jessie adds.

The Colorless friends make their departure.

"Dad, will we ever see them again?"

"In due time, son; in due time.

_Cathy and Jessie found themselves a job without even trying, but if I told you what that job was, well, you know what I'm getting at._

_**THE END**_

The followin is an advertisement. You are encouraged to read it.

New friends came, old friends will come...

Friendship and Trust 2: Return of the Colorless

Coming soon to a monitor near you.


End file.
